T is for Trouble
by Lulu-ichigo
Summary: 11 is where Hibari is the villain who's overly possessive, Enma is the Prince who saves the day, and Mukuro tells Tsuna he's loyal thru flowers.
1. YELL

A/N: hello PEOPLE! XD yeah… since I'm a little drunk right now, this little story popped into my mind and I thought, why don't I try it? AND here it is. Yay for me. XD this is an Allxfem!tsuna fic. Kinda. Well, you get the idea. Before I rant any longer than I already have, read on and enjoy.

XXX

_You took everything away from me._

Tsuna raised his X-gloved hands, aiming for his opponent. Rage built up in his heart so fast he thought his chest would burst. His breath quickened as the fiamma voltage of his flames reached an almost immeasurable number.

"Line matches," The voice prompt said, "Ready to launch, master."

Decimo closed his deep golden eyes.

"I'm sorry…"

XXX

"Tsuna."

"Hmm… Five more minutes, Reborn…"

"Wake up, Tsuna."

"…" Snore.

"I said wake up." Kick.

"OW!" the unfortunate teen falls down on the ground along with the bed sheets. "What was that for?"

The greatest hitman stares at him warily, his beady eyes gleaming in the gentle morning light.

"What?" Tsuna squeaks out. "Is there something on my face?" The soon-to-be Decimo, as if on signal, brings his hand on his lips to wipe the drool that didn't even exist. "What's the problem?"

The Arcobaleno blinks. "Your face _is_ the problem."

"Hey!" he snapped. "I know I'm not that good-looking," he massaged the spot that got hit by his fall earlier. "You don't have to rub it in."

"Idiot." Reborn said calmly. "Don't you notice anything strange?"

"Strange?" he repeated. _Hmm…not really,_ he thought to himself as he scratched his head. "I don't think there's something wrong. Why, what's up?"

The Arcobaleno smirked. "Nothing. Get ready, were going to school."

"Alright, alright. Geez. What was that about?" Tsuna sighed and stood up and went out of his room and headed to the bathroom. Honestly, these antics of this tutor of his are really getting weird by every passing day. Oh well. That's typical of him anyway. Nothing to be surprised about.

Upon entering the toilet, Tsuna turned the lights on and scratched his stomach as he reached the cabinet for the tools for his dental health, when, instead of his own reflection, he saw someone in the mirror he didn't know.

"Wah!" he stumbles back, hearing the same surprised shriek emanating in the small room. Only higher.

It was the voice of a girl.

"What the –" he blinks at least fifty times, hoping to clear his vision. But sadly, it didn't. It only made him a little dizzy.

"Who?..." he pointed at the mirror, but the reflection pointed back at him.

_Wait a minute._

Reflections of another person weren't supposed to _point_ _back_ at you. Right?

"Ghost!" Tsuna exclaims, waiting for the female image to smile creepily at him like in those horror movies. But much to his relief, it didn't. So that means it wasn't a ghost. If it wasn't a ghost, that means he's just by himself in that lovely bathroom. If he's all alone in that room then that reflection belongs to hi –

"REBORN!"

Cue the playful smirk of the hitman.

XXX

"What is this?" Tsuna said, tears almost forming in his eyes. "What did you do Reborn?"

"I didn't do anything, Dame-Tsuna." The Arcobaleno answered his already panicking student. "When I woke up you're already in that state."

"What?" he cried. "No way! What am I going to do?"

"Well," Reborn began, smelling his newly brewed espresso, "Being a girl isn't so bad. Look at the bright side of things."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Tsuna said, his new girly voice rising. "Look at me!" he (she?) grabbed his chest area, where a noticeable growth of some lady part has compelled him to mention it. "I have _boobs_!"

"I know." The hitman said, almost stoically. "So?"

"What do you mean 'so'?" Tsuna complained. "Does it not bother you _at all_?"

"I think it's a fresh change of things."

"What so fresh about me having breasts?"

"It's not that I'm okay with it." the hitman stated, putting his mug down. "It's something that _I_ can't do anything about. People don't wake up in the morning and find out that they have undergone in to some weird sex change of some sort. Don't assume that I didn't think this one out."

Decimo fell into a quiet spell as he frowned. "…Sorry."

"Anyway," Reborn began again, "Until we find out what caused this, you're stuck in that state for the time being."

"Ha?" Tsuna blinked. "B-But what will I do if Mom sees me like this? And Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto –"

"Tsu-kun! Are you awake? Breakfast is ready! Come down dear!"

"What do I do?" he panicked again, putting his hands on his head. "Help me Reborn!"

"We've got no other choice." The hitman baby answered. "Go tell Maman the truth – that you've undergone a weird sex change operation while you were asleep."

"That's _not_ the truth!"

"Tsu-kun," Nana climbed the stairs to her son's room and knocked. "Tsu-kun, are you awake?"

"W-Wait Mom, don't come in yet!"

(Nana opens the door, despite the desperation in Tsuna's voice.)

"Tsu-kun what are you – oh."

_Awkward silence._

"Tsu…-kun?"

"I…you see mom, I…"

"She's Tsuna from a parallel world." Reborn said, breaking the peace.

'_What? I – wait. I suppose that's better than the sex change stuff…'_ Tsuna mentally told himself as he stared at his tutor.

"Parallel world?" Nana repeated.

"Yes." Reborn replied. "It's hard to explain, Maman, but technically, she's still your child."

Silence once more.

"Okay!"

Cue Tsuna's fall of disbelief.

"I've always wanted a daughter!" The good mother of Decimo clasped her hands together in joy. "God has answered my prayers!"

Reborn raised an eyebrow. Tsuna's jaw dropped.

"Mom!" he (she…) complained. "How could you say that?"

"Oh hush, Tsu-kun. Of course I was equally happy when you were born as a guy. But, you know, every mother wants at least one daughter! Oh I'm so happy!" she almost jumped to her new daughter and hugged her ecstatically.

"M-Mom…" Tsuna sweat-dropped and sighed. "So you're okay with me being a girl?"

"Well…Not exactly. Of course I'll always favour my _manly_ Tsu-kun, but…For the meantime, I'll relish the joy of having a daughter!"

And there goes another epic face palm from Tsuna.

"Anyway, let's go down and have some breakfast so you can go to school."

"But Reborn, I can't possibly go to school in this state! What will happen if somebody else – like Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto – would see me? They'll –"

"Tenth!"

Aw crap. Seriously, does everything have to be in such perfect timing?

"You can come in guys!"

"MOM!"

"Alright!" the two guardians answered in unison and entered the Sawada household. Footsteps can now be heard from the stairs, leading to Tsuna's humbly messy room.

"I gotta hide!"

"You're going to hide this from your guardians?"

"What else?"

"Think about it, Dame-Tsuna. Being a boss, you have to be transparent. They're your trusted allies. Don't you trust them enough?"

"B-But…"

"Tenth/Tsuna!"

Three pairs of eyes averted to the two teen age boys while another two pairs of eyes stare at a certain individual.

Tsuna's hyper intuition told him that this marks another mind-boggling day comin' ahead.

XXX

"Okay," Yamamoto began, "So you mean you woke up this morning and found out you've turned into a girl?"

"That's basically it, yes."

"And you have no idea how it happened?"

"Yes."

Silence.

"Shit." Gokudera spat out. "What if the Tenth were abducted by aliens and they've turned him into –"

"Come on Gokudera," Yamamoto said as he chuckled. "There's no such thing as aliens."

"Che! You don't know anything, baseball nut! Everything's possible!"

"Gokudera has a point." Reborn said, turning their attention to him. "We have to consider _everything_."

While Gokudera looked so smug because the Arcobaleno sided with him, Tsuna shrugged the idea off. There is no way he was abducted. _No freaking way_. It may explain everything, but that's just too creepy. He doesn't even wanna think about it.

"I'm going to make some calls. In the meantime, Tsuna, go to school."

"Wait! I can't!" _What if Kyoko-chan sees me?_ He thought to himself, shuddering at the idea.

"That's the least of your problems." The hitman answered his thoughts. "Maman will enrol you into Namimori high as her distant niece, so keep it that way until all of this is solved. Got it?"

"Wait, but –"

"Don't make me say it twice Dame-Tsuna."

XXX

"Alright everyone, settle down now." Their homeroom teacher clapped his hand and the students obeyed, scurrying back to their seats. "We have a new student today."

The murmuring started as soon as the words hit their ears, but the opposite happened to Yamamoto and Gokudera who were sitting anxiously.

"Come on in."

The door slid open, and the new transferee went in.

"This is Sawada Tsuna. She will be joining us from now on, so please be kind to her." [1]

Tsuna kept her eyes on the ground, wishing she would just disappear.

….to be continued.

XXX

[1] since I don't have anything female to substitute Tsuna's name with, I just wrote it like that. I may or may not change it.

A/N: lol. Yeah. I just had to do that. This one may not be so different from all the other fics that made Tsuna into a girl, but I think this is different. I think. So please don't judge me just yet. And I'm not sober so yeah… I have my excuses… *is shot* so…leave me a review, 'kay?

Peace out!

Love,

Lulu ^^


	2. Namimori Middle School

A/N: I wanna credit **Kichou**–san and windyhurrice-san for their idea which I have included here, in this chappie. Thanks very much for the suggestion!

Shout outs:

**RealityBitez**-san; XD true. Hope you like this till the end. Thanks for leaving a review!

**Kilree**-san; I'm glad that you think it is a lil bit different from the others… I hope I can keep it that way though. XD thanks for your review!

**The Neo Productions****-**san; lol, that's true.. XD Thanks for the review!

**RiriaBaby**-san; I have considered that, although I don't wanna name 'her' like the others… but thanks so much for the suggestion! Hope you like this chapter. ^^

**shinnifur****a-****chan**-san; (lol that's weird, using chan and san at the same time) I updated! XD I hope you enjoy this!

**Kichou**-san; here's the answer to your question… hope this satisfies you. XD

Anongirl-san; tsunahime… that's cute. XD

windyhurrice-san; yup, I agree with you and Kichou-san…thanks for the suggestion!

Since I **still** can't update my six makes the sky fic and am still mulling over the fact why I can't freaking finish a chapter, here's another chappie of T is for Trouble.

Dozo~

XXX

"He-Hello." Tsuna says rather shyly, her cheeks flushed. "N-Nice to meet you all."

And then, like some kind of disease, the boys of the class develop some kind of red tint on their cheeks. Except Gokudera and Yamamoto, of course.

"Are you related to Dame-Tsuna?" one girl asks, probably annoyed with all the attention Tsuna has been getting. Gokudera is almost ready to pounce and lash out at the girl if Yamamoto hadn't stopped him.

"Ah," Tsuna blanches immediately, "W-Well, yes… I'm his, err, distant cousin…"

"Alright, alright," Their homeroom teacher began. "Let's save the talk later. It's time to learn. Now, Miss Sawada, you can sit there at the back."

_Great! That means everybody won't notice me there, plus Yamamoto's near…_ She happily thought as she walked to her now new seat. Yamamoto smiled as she approached, while Gokudera merely glared.

"You can chill out now, Tsuna," the swordsman whispered with a thumb up.

"Ah, yeah…" Decimo smiled back, feeling calm again. This is what he likes about his rain guardian; all Yamamoto takes to lift up the mood of another is that one smile.

And so, with Tsuna on her seat, the classes began.

XXX

"I thought I was going to die…"

"You did great, Tsuna!" Yamamoto tapped her on the shoulder; that grin of his still plastered on his face. "Come on, cheer up will ya?"

"Don't hit the Tenth so easily, baseball nut!" Gokudera exclaimed, now beside the two. "He's… I mean… She's _different_ now, you know?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Ano, Sawada-san?"

Three pairs of eyes averted to the speaker.

"Hello," greeted Kyoko, smiling like an angel that she is, "I'm Sasagawa Kyoko, and this is my friend, Kurokawa Hana." Hana nodded, eyeing Tsuna like a scanner. "I was wondering if you'd like to join us for lunch –"

"Can't you see we're talking here?" Gokudera snapped. "Tenth's –"

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna tugged her friend's pants, signalling him to stop, while Yamamoto merely laughed.

"Sure, of course she'll join you," the rain guardian said. "Go on Tsuna," he tapped her shoulder, gesturing at the clumsy teen to stand. Hana raised an eyebrow.

"Ah… right!" Tsuna beamed, thankful. _Yaata! I'm going to eat lunch with Kyoko-chan! Thanks, Yamamoto! _She happily mused as she went along with the other two girls.

"Hey!" Gokudera protested now, turning to the baseball enthusiast. "What was that for?"

"What? Tsuna's a girl; isn't it normal for her to be with other girls?"

"The Tenth is _not_ female, okay? He's just… you know, in some other body."

"Come on Gokudera. Let him get used to being a girl. We'll never know when we get to bring him back to normal, you know?"

"Yamamoto's right."

From nowhere, the sun arcobaleno appeared. He was sitting on the window beside Yamamoto's desk. "Ciaossu."

"Reborn-san!" Gokudera exclaimed, while the swordsman just smiled.

"But as guardians," the hitman added, "You must also keep an eye on him. You'll never know who she will meet in this school."

XXX

"That's so cute!" Kyoko exclaimed as she listened to what Tsuna had been explaining these past few minutes.

Tsuna's excuse of why she was named like Tsuna (err, the male version) went well, as far as she was concerned. _My mom and Aunt Nana named us both 'Tsuna' coz… it's cute…? _God. Who knew girls would even believe an excuse like that.

"How long will you stay here, Tsuna-chan?" Decimo felt like she would melt at the sight of Kyoko. And she's calling her with '-chan' now! To Tsuna, that's just like winning the lottery...or even better.

"Well… I-I really don't know…" she trailed off.

"Where's Sawada, by the way? Your _useless_ cousin." Hana suddenly butted in.

"Wha?" Tsuna blanched. _She's still referring to me as 'useless'!_ "He's…doing some…uh, training of some sort… I-I really don't know anything about the details, so…"

"Training?..." Kyoko blinked and within seconds, her face turned worried. _Why would Tsuna-kun train? Is there something coming up?_

"B-But h-he told me you shouldn't worry about it too much, though…" Tsuna tried her best to reassure her, waving her hands as if to say 'don't mind it'. Kyoko just nodded and smiled once more.

"So, Tsuna," Hana began again, "What's your relationship with those two?"

"Two?"

"Yeah, Gokudera and Yamamoto. _Especially_ Yamamoto."

"Eh?"

"Now that I think about it," Kyoko blinked, "Yamamoto-kun calls you by your first name. You two must be close!"

"Are the two of you dating?"

"What?" the image of him (of course he's still a he, silly) and his friend holding hands happily like a couple almost killed him. Almost.

"N-N-N-N-N-N-NO!" Tsuna turned beet red as she waved her hands in denial. "W-We're not dating! We're just friends, that's all!"

"Okay, okay," Hana smiled cunningly. "You don't have to be so tense."

Before Tsuna could hyperventilate, a very familiar voice called her name.

"Tsuna!"

They turned to Yamamoto who was with a very annoyed Gokudera.

"Yo," the good mannered baseball player greeted, while the silver haired bomber merely grunted. "Do you mind if we borrow her for a second, girls?"

"Okay," Kyoko replied, while Hana was now smirking widely.

Tsuna blinked and stood up from her seat and followed her two best friends. "What's up?"

"Reborn-san wanted you to know," Gokudera began, "That he couldn't find anything about your condition, Tenth."

"So he was planning to call for Viper," Yamamoto continued as they walked in the corridors. "The baby was planning to ask him if he knew anything about gender-changing curses of some sort."

"What? _Curse_?" Tsuna said, practically alarmed.

"If I find the bastard who put that curse on the Tenth, I will personally kill that little –"

"Maa, maa, Gokudera," the swordsman smiled. "We aren't sure if that's really the case."

"How would you explain all of this, then?" he snapped. "There's no other possible explanation!"

For once, Tsuna accepted his right-hand's idea. There _is_ no other possible explanation for what have happened for him to lose his balls, other than weird curses. Ugh. This does _not_ sound good at all. If all of these are true, Tsuna's sure he'll die broke before he even changes back into a guy. What the hell was he going to pay to that greedy Arcobaleno? He doesn't even have a job!

Tsuna sighed. "Wait guys, I think I'll just go take a piss. Excuse me." Thinking about all of this sure made his bladder hurt… uh, if there was such a connection to the nervous system and the urge to urinate. Or, Tsuna might just be tired of hearing all of these chaotic ideas…Yeah… I think it's the latter.

"Wait, Tsuna –"

"Just give me a moment, Yamamoto." She entered the toilet.

"Tenth!"

"What?" she glances back to her friends.

Neither of the two knew what to say.

"What is it?"

"Uh… Sawada-san," a classmate of theirs piped, "The girl's restroom is on the _next_ floor…"

_Awkward silence…_

"Oh…O-Okay…"

Cue hasty exit and embarrassed blushes.

XXX

"That was the worst!" Tsuna exclaimed as she continuously hit her head and buried herself in a corner, while her cheeks burned red. "Why didn't you guys stop me?"

"I'M TERRIBLY SORRY TENTH!" Gokudera got on his knees and started apologizing extravagantly again. "Get on your knees, Yamamoto!"

"O-Okay…"

"No, stop it you two," Tsuna turned to them and pulled them up by their arms. "I'm sorry… It was my fault too…" she sighed. "I should pay more attention to those signs from now on…"

"You should."

Three pairs of eyes whip toward the speaker.

"For ruining the peace, I'll just have to bite you to death."

"Hiii!"

"Hi-Hibari…" Yamamoto smiled uneasily, sensing the trouble they've gotten themselves into. Gokudera instinctively made a shield of himself for Tsuna, readying his hands to grab some dynamites.

"You," the prefect narrowed his eyes at the female protected by the two boys, "What class are you from? I haven't' seen you from anywhere…"

"What do _you_ care?" Gokudera snapped, now engaging in a death glare match with Hibari.

"Now now," the swordsman tried to appease the two as they carried on with the staring contest.

Tsuna wanted to cry. Why does everyone, including Hibari, have some kind of marvellous timing? Why, of all people, does Hibari need to see this condition he's in?

"You," the prefect began again and turned to Tsuna as he ignored Gokudera, "Tell me your name."

"S-Sawada Tsu-Tsuna!"

"Sawada?" the grey-eyed senior repeated, his eyebrows rising ever so slightly.

"I…I'm Tsunayoshi's err, distant cousin…"

Hibari Kyoya smiled. When this fellow smiles, we all know that someone's going to end up in the hospital, sooner or later.

"If you two are related," he said, his tonfa now out of its hiding place (wherever that may be), "Then you must know how to fight."

"Are you crazy?" Gokudera spat out, "Are you seriously picking on a girl? And you have the guts to tell us you're maintaining the peace here…"

"Come on Hibari," Yamamoto reasoned, "Tsuna's just a normal girl. She's not involved with that mafia thing going on with us... So let her be, 'kay?"

The prefect didn't even take his eyes off Tsuna, or paid attention to the two boys explaining their souls out to him. This girl quivering under his gaze held some kind of power; a power similar to _that_ herbivore's. He's sure of it. Every cell in his body screamed out to taste that enormous strength she's hiding –

"Hibari!"

Tsuna closed her eyes when Gokudera called the prefect's name, scared to death from all the staring they've been doing. God, she's sure she's going to have sore eyes from the intensity of Hibari's gaze on her.

"Are you going to pick a fight or what?" the silver haired guardian asked daringly, throwing him some more death glares.

"I'll be waiting for that fight of ours, Sawada Tsuna." Kyoya said calmly, completely dismissing Gokudera, much to the latter's annoyance.

"Wh-What?" Tsuna shrieked, her eyes almost popping out of their sockets. Gokudera was now throwing curses and punches, while Yamamoto stopped him before he even landed a hit on the tonfa-wielder.

Hibari Kyoya said no more, and merely walked away.

"He was undressing you with his eyes." The sun Arcobaleno suddenly appeared on top of Yamamoto's head, much to their surprise. "Congratulations, Tsuna. You successfully seduced Hibari Kyoya with your moe-ness."

"M-Moe-ness?" The two guardians repeated in unison, while Tsuna looked like she wanted to jump out of the building this instant.

"What do you mean by that?" She flailed around miserably, "He's going to kill me! I'm going to get bitten to death!"

"Idiot. It's his special way of saying 'Hey babe, you're hot. Let's go out tonight and have some mind-blowing se –'"

"No! Don't say it!" Tsuna covered her ears and ran away like a maniac. "I don't want this anymore!"

Her voice faded fast as she fled, leaving the three in that historical corner.

XXX

A/N: I think I'm enjoying this. XD it's so fun to make fun of Tsuna. *clears throat* Anyway, I'm open for suggestions and requests, so let me know what you think okay?

Thanks for reading!

Love,

Lulu


	3. Kyokugen Fighter

A/N: alright! Another instalment of TIFT comin' your way! Oh, and I have seen a very nice art of femtsuna on deviantart and have asked the artist if he/she can let me use his/her representation of Tsuna in this story…but he/she hasn't replied yet. T_T

But, because I'm one impatient b*tch, I've already based my femtsuna on that art. If you wanna see it, here's the link: vongola - xi dot deviantart dot com / art / Fem-Tsuna- 198003704

I credit Vongola XI for his/her work so don't hate me. XD

Shout outs:

**Crazyanime-san**; Oh yes he is! *evil laugh* a-ahem… anyway, thanks for the review!

**-Yuna's Reincarnation-1-san**; Glad that I've made it into a real humor fic… Thanks for the review!

**Kichou-san**; I wish Hibari would actually hit on real girls, if you know what I mean… that would be funnier. XD your review is very much appreciated!

**Windyhurrice-san**; I really tried to make everybody in-chara but now, I know that I fail in writing Gokudera. I find it really hard to pick up his character. T_T That means I gotta work harder. ^ And I don't think Mukuro is a perv from the beginning, anyway, so don't you worry. I hope I can keep them all in-chara, though. ^^ Thanks for the nice review!

**Crimson angel3579-san**; Thanks! XD I figured Reborn would say things like that to tease Tsuna. Glad you liked it!

**Shinnifura-chan**; since you have a –chan on you name I won't be calling you with –san anymore. XD by the way, thanks! It's good to hear that you liked it. Thanks for the review!

**CuteanimeXD14378-san**; I don't even know yet if I would keep him like this, let alone who she'll 'end up' with, since this one is a product of my not-so sober mind… We'll see. ^^

**RealityBitez-san**; well, I think this and the next chapter will answer your questions. XD have fun.

**KarinMaaka07-san**; wow, I've never made anyone squeal before, not with any of my stories… *laughs* well, it's an honor. XD hope you like this chapter. ^^

**I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi-san**; O_O I don't want your cat so here's another chapter…^^

Well, Dozo~

XXX

Tired.

That sums up Tsuna's feelings for this day. She's tired of being scared, teased, threatened, and well, of being female. And to think that the day's not over yet…

She groaned.

It's not that something good will happen if she complains further, anyway. So she stood up from that spot where she sat for the past ten minutes and dusted off the dirt from her skirt. _Skirt_. Damn it, she's wearing a _skirt_. When did his mother sew this thing anyway? Maybe Reborn's right. Maybe Nana does have some kind of super power.

"I should get back now…" she mumbled to herself and sighed. Running away like some rabid dog wasn't the wisest of ideas. It's a good thing Hibari wasn't near, well, not anymore, at least. If the prefect saw her running in the hallways, it's certain that she's going to get a black eye or some other painful bruise.

And so, with these thoughts, Tsuna began to walk back.

XXX

"What do you mean she's not here yet?" Gokudera asked impatiently.

"She didn't come back?" Yamamoto blinked and then scratched his head, making Kyoko frown.

"What do you mean by that, Yamamoto-kun? Is there something wrong with Tsuna-chan?" she asked, with genuine concern in her voice.

"Uh, well… We kinda got into trouble with Hibari and other, uh… complicated things…"

"Maybe that bastard went after her," Gokudera mused aloud, now preparing to go. "That perverted dick." The storm guardian went to their classroom's door and opened it. "I don't know about you baseball nut, but I'm gonna find the Tenth." And with this, he took off.

"Wait, class is going to start soon!" Kyoko said, but Gokudera probably didn't even hear her.

"Gokudera! Wait for me!" the rain guardian called out and soon followed his friend, leaving the younger Sasagawa in the room.

XXX

This isn't good.

"Ah, I-I'm s-sorry!" Tsuna stutters, bowing. "I didn't see you guys there…" '_Congratulations Sawada, you've just earned another problem courtesy of your clumsiness,' _she mused, now planning to run away. Seriously, he's been doing this bumping-to-some-delinquent thing a lot lately.

"Hey there lil' Miss…" one senior sang in a tune that made Tsuna cringe. "New here in Nami high?"

"Ain't she a cute one, eh?" another delinquent joined in, checking her out from head to toe.

Tsuna wanted to pull her skirt lower, irritated from the stares they threw at her. It was as if… Ah yes, there it is; that right word. They were undressing her with their eyes.

"I-I have to go, uh, senpai…" she muttered and was ready to dash off if it weren't for that hand that grabbed her arm. She involuntarily shrieked as she got pulled back to the two seniors.

"Now, now," the one who pulled her said, "Don't go just yet. Let's hang out some more. What do you say?"

"I… I've got classes, so…"

"Skipping them won't be so bad," the other one said as he swung an arm on her shoulder. "Come on, it'll be _fun_."

Tsuna's skin began to crawl when one of them started to trace her thigh with a finger. Within a second her heart rate doubled when it climbed up her skirt.

"What are you doing to the extreme?"

"Onii-san!" Decimo almost sounded too happy when she called out to the older Sasagawa. "Wait. Why are you here? Didn't you graduate already?"

"Huh? Oh, I repeated my senior year because I failed a few subjects. They're very extreme subjects, you know?" Ryohei pointed out, looking all serious. Tsuna paled. _How could he say it so casually? _The sun guardian then blinked, after staring carefully at Decimo. "Wait, do I extremely know you from somewhere?"

_Aw crap. I forgot. _"Ah… K-Kyoko-chan is my classmate, so…uh…" Tsuna stuttered, searching for some plausible excuse. Ryohei merely nodded when he heard the words 'classmate' and 'Kyoko' in her sentence.

The other two seniors (who, apparently repeated a year too) glared at the boxing enthusiast, pulling Tsuna hardly to prevent her from running away. No one enjoys being ignored, thank you very much.

"Anyway, what are you extremely doing to her huh?" the boxer frowned, walking toward them.

"Back off, Sasagawa," one of the delinquents snapped. "This is none of your business."

"Get lost," the other butted in, dragging Tsuna away. "Get yourself some other girl."

As panic settled in Tsuna's nerves, she reached out for something to grab on, only to find that Ryohei had already taken her hand.

"She extremely doesn't wanna go with you," the sun guardian stated firmly, pulling Tsuna away from the two. The Vongola boss fell toward Ryohei, their hands still knotted together.

_Wait_. Isn't this some kind of scene taken from some fluffy Shoujo anime?

…

…

… 

After some much deliberation, Tsuna decided to shake the idea off.

"Oi, Oi, Sasagawa… Are you looking for trouble?"

"I extremely do not, but if you two extremely insist…Bring it on! I'm extremely fired up!"

Cue face palm from Tsuna. _'I extremely do _not_ want this…_'

"Onii-san," She began, "Please… D-Don't fight… It's dangerous and… We might get detention… So…"

For a couple of seconds, Ryohei simply stared at Decimo, as if remembering something…. Well, okay, it wasn't just a couple of seconds. Let's just put it this way: he stared at her long enough to bore the two delinquents out of their minds, thus leaving them in that spot.

"Uh, Onii-san."

"…"

"Onii-san?"

"…"

"SENPAI!"

"What!"

"You spaced out all of a sudden."

"O-Oh…" The boxer awkwardly scratched his head as he turned away. "You just… extremely reminded me of my sister… I'm extremely sorry about that."

Tsuna blinked. _I reminded him of Kyoko-chan?_ "Well, the two guys went away a couple of minutes ago."

"What?" the boxer snapped. "Those extreme cowards!"

If this was an anime Tsuna would have developed a sweat drop of some sort behind her head by now. _Actually, Onii-san, you pissed the hell out of them enough to make them leave when you just stood there staring at me while you completely ignored their threats._ "Anyway, I'll be going back to class now, Onii-san."

"Oh…Okay."

"See you around." She waved and began to run back.

After a few moments, Ryohei was left at that spot, as he mulled over one fact:

"I extremely forgot to ask her name."

XXX

Home. _Finally_.

Tsuna slumped on to his bed and closed his eyes. That was one tough day. In fact, he's so tired that he chose not to complain about the sudden change in his room's decoration. Probably, Mom is the culprit behind all of this girly stuff scattered around his room.

He exhaled and rose, and when he set his eyes to his full length mirror, he expected to see a boy staring back at him.

But he did not.

"I'm a girl." He said humourlessly, noting that his brown hair had now reached his back, swirling into very light curls; his normal spikey hair now barely there. His eyes became a bit rounder, more feminine; eyelashes now long enough for someone to assume that he's wearing mascara. His figure was now curvy; curvier than Haru or Kyoko or even Chrome. And of course there's a lot more changes that took place in his body that he couldn't even put into words. And all of these led him to one conclusion:

"I'm frustrated."

"You shouldn't be." Reborn spoke suddenly, now sitting on top of Tsuna's head. It still boggles his mind on how the Arcobaleno does these sudden appearances of his.

Maybe he'll never figure it out. "Because you're the Tenth Boss of the Vongola, Tsuna. You can't be moved so easily."

"If that's supposed to make me feel better, well, it's not working."

The arcobaleno shrugged. "I figured so."

Insert an exasperated sigh from Tsuna here.

"Listen," Reborn began as he jumped to Decimo's table, "Viper won't be available until next month."

"What?" Tsuna's jaw dropped a couple of centimetres. "I'm stuck like this until next month?"

"You can't just see him without a reservation, even if you're technically the new boss of Vongola. The Varia is an elite assassination squad, after all. And besides, don't get your hopes up." The hitman continued, "We don't know yet if Viper can change you back."

"Can't you call Shamal? Anyone?"

"Actually, Shamal was the one that suggested that I should call for Viper. He told me your condition isn't disease-related."

"This sucks." Tsuna fell back to his bed. "I can't _survive_ with this body!"

"Why not? I say you have a greater chance of surviving with that kind of body. Want me to elaborate?"

"I don't even wanna hear it."

"Anyway, you should loosen up a bit. Go take a bath. Ladies shouldn't stink."

"Well, sorry for not being lady-like," Tsuna rolled her eyes and stood up and headed for the bathroom.

After a few moments of preparations and garment removing which I can't describe for the sake of our younger audience, Decimo settled in the tub and eased in the warm water….Which she may have a 100% success rate of executing if Bianchi didn't bust in the said room, naked.

"B-B-B-B-Bi-Bianchi!" Tsuna flushed red up to her ears and turned the other way. "W-W-What are you doing here!"

"I'm going to take a dip with you."

"Cant' you wait till I'm done?"

"We're both female."

"But I am _still_ male you know!"

"Your tiny balls are gone now."

"Hey! Don't insult them so easily! You're hurting my pride!"

With this Bianchi proceeded to soak in the tub.

"..."

"…"

"How was your day?"

"I don't wanna talk about it…"

"…"

"…"

"I told the kids that you went away to some distant place to train alone, and you, the female one, are Tsuna's distant cousin. So basically they're going to call you Tsuna-nee now."

"...Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"…Bianchi?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think I'll… be able to change back?"

"I don't know. But whether or not that happens, it doesn't matter. You're still Tsuna and that is what's important to us."

She smiles shyly. "…Thanks."

"There's no need for excess gratitude."

"…"

"When will Mammon be coming?"

"Next month." She sighed, disappointment evident in her tone.

"Hmm… Why don't you ask Chrome about this, for the meantime?"

"If possible, I don't wanna involve any more of my friends into this problem…"

"But her other self is also an excellent illusionist. _He_ must know something about this."

"He, you mean… Mu..."

"Rokudo Mukuro."

"Why do you guys say his name in that weird fashion?"

"Ask him tomorrow. You don't have classes, right?"

"I…I don't wanna see him."

"Why not?"

"He'll _tease me to death_, that's why! He's even worse than Hibari-san!"

"It won't hurt to try."

"It won't, physically. But I'll be mentally scarred for life if he sees me like this!"

"It's better than doing nothing. Take a gamble."

Sigh. "…Fine… I'll give it a try."

"…"

"What's wrong?"

"Maman and the others are here." She stood up and grabbed a towel, making Tsuna flush once more.

"You gotta stop doing that or I'm going to have nosebleed."

"Hurry and get dressed. I'm sure Maman brought home some dim sum." The Poison Scorpion then wore a robe and went out of the bathroom.

"Okay."

With this Tsuna followed soon, and reached for a towel as well.

_Kufufufu._

A wave of goose bumps invaded her skin, making her wince. That, she later ruled, is just her imagination.

"…"

Maybe going to Kokuyo Land isn't a good idea, after all.

XXX

A/N: alright. This one's a bit longer than usual, don't you think? XD well, I hope you enjoyed it. And I will try to update weekly, so I hope you guys are ok with that.

Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Say 'em in your reviews.

Thanks for reading!

Love,

Lulu


	4. Kufufu no fu

A/N: Heya people! here's another chappie from me so I hope you guys enjoy it!

Shout outs:

**Kichou-san - ** Lol, XD thanks for the review!

**Crazyanime**** –san**** – **XD heehee. hope you enjoy this week's chapter.

**-Yuna's Reincarnation-1****-san – **Thanks for the review!

shinnifura-chan – I think Bianchi would be the type of person who would definitely tease tuna so yeah… XD thanks for the review!

**xXxEminaxXx**** –san **– Glad you liked it! I really don't know if I should change him back… oh well. we'll see. ^^

**RealityBitez****-san** – I find it hard to write Ryohei actually, so that's my bad. *A* and yep, Muku's next. XD

**Nikooru-sama** – XD I think everyone likes some 1827 implications yeah? Thanks for the review, by the way!

**Syrlai-san** – XD Glad you found it funny. Thanks for the review!

Dozo~

XXX

"Ara, Tsu-kun, you're going out early today?"

"Y-Yes mom," Tsuna answered hesitantly.

"Going on a date, I presume?" cooed Nana, beaming her daughter (son) a teasing grin.

Tsuna rolled her eyes. "No mom, I'm _not_ going out on a date. See you later." She lazily trudged to the door and got out. She could hear her mother's faint voice saying 'take care' as she closed the door. She sighed.

"As if I'm going to be fine after Mukuro's finished assaulting me verbally."

Decimo began to walk down the pretty empty street, wishing that no one (Gokudera) would see her leaving in such an early time. She wasn't _that_ eager to see the illusionist that she decided to leave at 7 am. It's just that if she left later on, somebody (Gokudera) would probably ask her where she was going.

After a few minutes, Tsuna arrived at the bus station, sat on a bench and waited.

'_Maybe this isn't such a good idea,'_ she mentally told herself as she tapped her finger on her knee. _'Maybe I should go back… But then…'_

For five minutes, an internal battle commenced in Tsuna's head. In fact, she was so absorbed by it that she didn't notice that the bus had already arrived… and left without her.

"Agh, I really am a coward after all!" at last, she came with a conclusion. "I'm too scared to face Mukuro…"

"Y-You know M-Mukuro-sama?"

"Even though I don't wanna admit, yes. I know that guy."

"W-What's your… Relationship with him?"

"What?" Tsuna blinked. Did her mind just answered back?

…

…

…

"C-Chrome?"

"Eh?" the frail illusionist clasped her bag closer to her chest. "Y-You know me too?"

_Crap. Why do I always do that? And how long was she standing there?_ "Ah… Yeah… I mean…"

"Are you… connected to the boss too?"

_Actually, I _am_ Sawada Tsunayoshi. But since I'm too much of a coward right now, I won't admit it. "_Well, kinda… I'm his distant cousin."

Chrome blinked and sat at the opposite end of the bench. "Reborn-san… told me that someone wanted to talk to Mukuro-sama."

_So that's why she's here. That Reborn… He really wanted me to get mindfucked huh._ "That – That's me. I just… I wanna talk about something important with Mukuro, if that's okay with you."

The female illusionist flushed red, making Tsuna wonder.

"O-Okay…" Chrome closed her eye, concentrating on something Tsuna could only guess what. The Vongola boss absent-mindedly reached for her mittens and dying will pills in her bag, just in case Mukuro decides to do something funny. _Just in case_.

…

…

…

'_Mukuro-sama…'_

…

'_Mukuro-sama…?'_

'…_I am here. What is it, dear Chrome?'_

…

'_Somebody… wants to talk to you.'_

'_Hm…?'_

'_A very…pretty lady, Mukuro-sama.'_

'_A girl?'_

'…_Yes. A cousin of the Boss. She wants to talk about something important to you.'_

…

…

…

'_Mukuro-sama?'_

…

…

'_Kufufufu…'_

…

…

…

"Kufufufu…"

Cue Tsuna's startled shriek.

"Oya, oya…" Mist surrounds the once female body, and when it cleared, Rokudo Mukuro sat in Chrome's place. "What does this lady want from me, in this unconventional hour?"

Seeing those mismatched eyes made Tsuna shiver and freeze on her seat; her lips parted wide enough for a TV remote to fit in. Mukuro chuckled darkly, extending his slender finger to push her chin upwards, thus making her close her mouth. Tsuna flinched from the cold touch.

"Oya?" the illusionist stopped as he raised an eyebrow. Then, he just smiled. "Kufufufu~"

"I –"

"_I am Sawada Tsunayoshi_. Is that what you wanna say?"

"How…?"

"I don't know about that body," Mukuro began, "But I won't forget how your wave energy feels like."

"…" Too startled to say anything, Decimo bends his head down, uncertain what to say.

"It's brave of you to call to me like that Tsunayoshi-kun," he said smoothly. "You must be very… _desperate_."

"I… Yes. _I am_."

"Is it about that body of yours?"

"Yes. I don't know what happened; I just woke up like this one morning."

"Hmm."

"Do you know something about my…my condition?"

"Did you really think I'd help you, just like that, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro answered sarcastically, now standing. "That's why you get into trouble so effortlessly. You trust others too easily." Now trident in hand, the mist guardian nears the Vongola boss, making the latter grab for her mittens.

"P-Please don't pick a fight here, Mukuro," She reasoned, "A lot of people are still resting… They might get hurt."

"And still so soft. _Too_ soft." Mukuro chuckled and within a blink of an eye, his trident was gone. He then sighed. "Even if I did know how to change you back, I wouldn't tell you."

Tsuna almost fell out of her seat. "You mean you don't know how to cure me?"

"No," He answered back, "Because what has happened to you is just _impossible_."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"No one can change a person's body overnight. No one, except what they call 'God' perhaps. Do you believe in 'God' Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Well… O-Of course."

"Then go to him instead."

"What? Do you want me to pray or something?"

"Hm… I wonder."

"You're just messing with me aren't you?"

Mukuro chuckled. "I'm actually treating you nicely, since you're a girl now."

"Well, you're _not_ doing a very good job."

"You're hurting my feelings."

"Shut up."

To this, the pineapple man frowned. "Hmm. I see… Your appearance isn't the only thing that has changed."

"W-What do you mean by that?"

"Do you have an attraction to guys now?"

"H-Huh?"

"Do you think those dogs of yours are good-looking?"

"W-What?"

"Do you think Yamamoto Takeshi or Gokudera Hayato is hot?"

"O-Of c-course not! I-I'm still a guy!"

"Is that really the truth?"

"…I…Well, I…"

"You've _really_ turned into a girl. Interesting."

"Stop making weird conclusions!"

"I have your reactions as proof."

"But –"

"Denying it won't do any help."

"…"

"…"

"… Wh-What should I do?"

After a much needed silence on Mukuro's part, (perhaps to sort things out,) he spoke.

"…I don't know."

Those words stung a lot to her, more than she had expected; enough to make her tear up at some point. It was as if she was trapped in this dark place and had found a door, but when she tried to get out, it was locked. She didn't want to be stuck like this forever; who would, anyway? Tsuna sniffed and rubbed her eyes off of tears and turned away. What a foolish thing to do; crying in front of Mukuro. Just pathetic, she thought to herself.

"I'm sure… That you'll figure out something, Tsunayoshi-kun. You always do, don't you? Just like when you defeated that vile _white_ demon or… when you overwhelmed me with that flame of yours."

There was some bitterness in those last words, Tsuna was sure, but it was odd for the dangerous illusionist to say those things to her. It was as if… he was comforting her.

Mukuro? Comforting _her_?

_Crap_.

The world must be insane.

"Th-Thank you, Mukuro."

"È il mio piacere alleggerire le vostre preoccupazioni."

"H-Huh?"

When Tsuna turned to the pineapple haired illusionist, she found Chrome instead.

"Chrome," Decimo blinked. "You're back."

Chrome blushed once again as she slowly nodded.

After a few moments of awkward silence, the violet haired girl decided to speak.

"I…"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Can I... Know your name?"

_She wasn't listening to our conversation earlier? _"I-I'm Tsuna… Sawada."

"Tsuna…?"

"It's a long story, so…"

"Hmm…" Chrome nodded once and quietly took her bag beside her and hugged it, like she used to. "Tsuna-san…"

"Yes?"

"Mukuro-sama… And you…You're…"

"Hmm?"

The pineapple haired girl looked like she was submerged in to a vat of blood, and then dried in the sun to achieve that perfect reddish color.

"N-Nothing!" She exclaims and runs away, leaving Tsuna a feeling that Chrome was thinking of a very outrageous idea that she didn't even wanna consider.

XXX

"I'm home!" Tsuna announces rather tiredly, and slams the door shut. Nana welcomed her home, but didn't come out of the kitchen. The kids weren't awake yet, it seems.

"Dear, you have a guest upstairs." Nana said, voice a bit faint because of her distance.

"Is it Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna answered as she took her shoes off. "Or Yamamoto?"

"Nope," Maman replied, "It's Dino-kun."

"Oh. Okay…" Tsuna sighed and proceeded to the stairs.

Wait.

Let's rewind that.

"Who was is again, Mom?"

"It's Dino-kun."

…

…

…

Aw crap.

This is _not_ happening.

~fin~

A/N: thanks for reading! XD leave me a review, 'kay?


	5. Be more

A/N: Have you guys watched the Rebocon Red concert? Oh my goodness. Dino's VA, Kenn is just so… *turns into a puddle of goo* He kinda looks gay, though. But if he was, I'd still fan girl over that man. And Kondo-san (Hibari-san's seiyuu.). Even though he wears nail polish and that feathery boa thing at the beginning of the concert. YES. I love you Kondo-sama. And Ichinose-kun (Gokudera's VA). *returns into my goo state*

Shout outs:

**xXxEminaxXx****-san – ** Well, I'm still undecided on that matter. Glad you liked this chapter, though. ^^

**Nikooru-sama****-san – **hmm. Never thought of that. Maybe I'll do that later on. Thanks!

**shinnifura-chan**** – **hehe, thanks. Hope you like this (crappy) chapter. ^^

**DiveToWorld****-san – **aww, you figured it out too soon! I was going to make you guys guess… well, whatever. XD congratulations, you guessed correctly (well, I was too obvious, wasn't I?) thanks for the review!

**Akari-chan**** – **thanks! And I did that on purpose, so the translations will be in this chapter. Sorry 'bout that!

**Kichou****-san – **I'm having trouble keeping Mukuro in character. I don't know how to write him! well, anyway, thanks for the review!

**Crazyanime**** –san **– yup, you guessed that right! Haha. I think Chrome is the type of person who jumps into conclusions (though she does this in a private way though.). thanks for the review!

**RiriaBaby****-san – **sure, sure. I was thinking on putting some 1827 stuff since Hibari-san's bday was coming (and I was planning to update on that day) but I failed. Oh, and thank you. ^^

**RealityBitez**** –san – **Mukuro's really a gentleman. *is shot* no, that was just me experimenting. Thanks for the review though!

Dozo~

XXX

"Who was it again, Mom?"

"It's Dino-kun."

No. This is _not_ happening.

"Why did you let him in!" Tsuna cried out and charged in to the kitchen. "I told you not to let other visitors in except for Gokudera-kun or Yamamoto!"

"But dear," Nana reasoned, "Reborn-kun said that it was important."

_Why do you favour that freak's request more than mine?_ "Mom… You don't understand…I can't just appear like a girl in front of everybody!"

"What are you saying? You _are_ a girl, Tsuna!" Nana said cheerfully, now pushing her to the stairs. "Now go to your guest. You've kept him too long."

With a sigh of defeat, Tsuna dragged herself up to her room and braced herself.

"H-Hey…" she hesitantly greeted as she opened her door. Two pairs of eyes darted to her fidgety figure, the other eyeing her curiously.

"You're late." The Arcobaleno said, sending Tsuna backwards by her tutor's aura.

"You didn't even tell me we have an appointment!" She reasoned and sat on her bed. "And you didn't have to send Chrome all the way here!"

"I knew that you'll cower in fear in the end, so I had to make sure you meet 'em."

Tsuna frowned at that, and was about to say something when her big brother laughed suddenly.

"That's impressive, Reborn," Dino said as he sat back, "That girl does look like Tsuna, and she acts like him too!"

Decimo raised her eyebrows. _What did he just say?_

"Idiot." The hitman replied casually, "How many times do I have to tell you that _she's_ your dame-otouto for your brain to comprehend it?"

"Come on, stop it already," the blond chuckled, "You know I won't fall for that."

"But it's not a joke."

Dino looked at Tsuna, while Tsuna averted her eyes to Reborn in urgency. She didn't know if she should back him up or just deny all his claims.

"Miss," Dino spoke in that debonair tone of his, "Can you tell me your name?"

Tsuna thought for a moment, but later ruled that it won't be of any use to her if she lied to her big bro. She trusted Dino after all. It'll be an insult to lie. "I… It's really me, Dino-san. I'm Tsuna."

The blond Cavallone boss blinked, and for the third time (or perhaps the fifth, he didn't remember,) he laughed. "I'm sure your parents wouldn't name their beautiful daughter with a male name."

Maybe it was Dino's pheromeones, or _her_ stupid hormones (probably both) that made Tsuna blush when the Cavallone boss complimented her. Reborn smirked at her reaction, making her wanna slap herself for doing so.

"I'm not lying," she persisted, "I'm really Tsuna. Please believe me!" She didn't like how girly that sounded, but it was all she can really say. Dino just smiled, still unconvinced.

"Cute girls shouldn't lie much, you know," he replied, making Tsuna want to bang her head to the nearest wall and just cry.

"It seems that this idiot won't believe until he sees for himself," Reborn butted in as he hopped off of his chair. "Tsuna, put on your mittens."

"Eh? Why?"

"Just do it, or I'll kill you."

"Okay, okay!" The tenth boss of Vongola shrieked and wore her white 27-marked mittens.

"Reborn what are you –" Before Dino could finish, he saw the Arcobaleno holding Leon as a gun now, and was aiming it at the girl.

"Just die."

"Wait, WAIT! DON'T SHOOT ME!"

"Wait Reborn! She might –"

_Bang._

Dino's eyes widened and turned to the brown haired girl, only to find that her forehead is lit with that familiar flame, and the mittens now in their X-glove form.

"Dino-san," Tsuna said in a calmer voice, "If I wasn't Sawada Tsunayoshi, these X-gloves wouldn't have reacted. If it weren't for my Vongola blood, the X-gloves wouldn't have transformed in to its Vongola Version."

"Do you believe her now?"

XXX

"I'm really sorry, Tsuna…" Dino smiled apologetically as he scratched his head. "It's really hard to believe it just like that, so…"

"No, it's okay," Tsuna smiled back, now pretty much relieved. "I understand."

"It's really peculiar, though…" The blond reached out to his lil bro (sis) and poked her cheek. "I haven't seen a condition like this before."

"Don't poke her in weird places."

"Cheeks don't count as weird!" Dino retorted, and cleared his throat. "Anyway, do your guardians know about your condition?"

"Only Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto and Mukuro know about it, I think. Chrome didn't hear my conversation with Mukuro, Lambo doesn't really bother, and I told Onii-san and Hibari-san that I'm… I'm _my_ distant cousin."

"Good thinking," Dino mused aloud, "Sasagawa won't understand it, and if Kyoya knew, you'll be 'bitten to death'."

"True."

"I think Hibari really likes Tsuna though."

"Oh?"

"Reborn!"

"I think his hormones might _finally_ be kicking in."

Dino laughed. "You think Kyoya finds Tsuna hot?"

"Yeah. He looked like he wanted to bang the hell out of her when they met."

"Hey! That is NOT true!"

"And Sasagawa might have a crush on her, too."

"Really?"

"_Shut. UP._"

"When they were talking he was staring at her too much for it to be normal."

"How did you know about that?"

"I know many things."

"You spied on me! You did, didn't you?"

"…" _Smirk_.

When Tsuna was about to release his frustration through verbal ways, Dino interrupted her. "You guys said something about calling the Varia for help."

"Yes," Tsuna replied, "We're meeting Mammon one month from now."

"Don't you think that's a bit risky? He might leak the info to Xanxus."

"He might, or he might not." Reborn said, "It doesn't really matter."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?" Tsuna snapped. "Who knows what Xanxus will do if he finds out?"

"He'll probably laugh it off for a while, and then investigate it for a bit. If he does find out that it's true, it won't really matter to him. You're still 'trash' to him, whatever form you may take."

"Even though that's good news, it still hurts a bit."

"But it will cause a ruckus among our ranks," Dino stated, "What if Nono finds out?"

"Actually, he already knows."

"What? You told the Ninth?"

"Of course. I pledged to tell him the truth at all times."

"Wh-What did he say?"

"I should turn you back into a guy before you officially take the title of Boss."

Tsuna felt an urge to smack her face to the floor. "Oh."

"Anyway, the ceremony won't be taking place anytime soon, so that's good." Dino assured her. "I'm sure you'll be able to turn back within that time."

"I hope." Decimo weakly smiled and sighed.

"I should be going," the blond said and stood up and patted Tsuna's head. "I have some things to attend to. Sorry if I couldn't stay longer."

"It's okay," Tsuna nodded, "Take care, Dino-san."

Dino nodded and smiled. "See you around Reborn."

The hitman just looked at him and took a sip of his espresso.

"Ah, wait, Dino-san," Tsuna stood up as well, making the Cavallone boss stop from leaving.

"What's up?"

"Can you tell me… what this phrase means?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Eey… ir mio piachere…arreggerirey re…le vostre preoccoo…uhh…preoccupazioni?"

"Hmm." Dino blinked and thought for a second, trying to decode Tsuna's failed attempt to speak Italian. "It means '_It's my pleasure to lighten your worries_', if I'm not mistaken. Why did you ask?"

Tsuna blushed and shook her head vigorously. "N-Nothing. Just heard it from somewhere…"

"Oh. Okay." He beamed again and waved. "See you then!"

And so, with the Cavallone boss gone, Reborn spoke once again, "Does Mukuro know something?"

"No..." She sighed, and laid down her bed. "I think he just implied that God cursed me."

"Hmm. So he thinks it's impossible too, huh."

"Y-Yeah."

"Ask the Shimon too, if they know something."

"What?" she sat up again. "I don't want Enma-kun to see me like this! It's embarrassing!"

"He's your friend too, isn't he?"

"B-But still…"

Before Reborn could speak, the door bursts open revealing a very familiar cow brat.

"Lambo-san appears!" the young assassin laughed, holding a lolly on one hand and a grenade at the other.

"I'm going out to get some fresh air," Reborn's eyes never left her, while Lambo made his entrance, "Something's terribly horrid here. See you later." The hitman jumped out of the window, leaving Tsuna with her thunder guardian.

Lambo barely held the tears back, much to Decimo's relief. She doesn't want a bawling kid at her disposal, especially in this time of the day.

"Lambo-san wants to play, Tsuna!" Decimo blinked, wondering why her presence doesn't bring awkwardness. Oh well. Maybe Bianchi explained it to them very well.

"Go play with I-pin," She said and sighed. "I'm not feeling well." That was half true. She felt fine at the moment, but her hyper intuition told her she's going to have a massive headache very soon.

"Alalala," The five year old sang, "I know you're just too shy to play, come on! I'll lend you my grenades and my bazooka and –"

By this time, Tsuna had already cut off her sense of hearing. _Oh yeah_. One big migraine comin' up.

"Tsuna! There's someone here to see you!"

Her eyes widened at the sound of her mother's voice. _Who could it be know?_

"Who is it mom?" she shouted back.

"It's Kyoko-chan!"

Oh, it's just Kyoko-chan…

Wait, who was it again?

"I'll be right there!" she almost tripped as she rushed down the stairs. _Kyoko-chan visited me! I can't believe it! I'm so happ –_

"Hello Tsuna-chan!"

_Aw crap._

"Hahi! They do look so similar!"

"H-Hello, Tsuna-san…"

"Chrome… H-Haru…" she managed to say in a tiny _tiny_ voice that sounded like she wanted to evaporate just to escape.

"I told Haru-chan about you," The younger Sasagawa said cheerfully, "So she demanded to see you. You see, Haru-chan is Tsuna-kun's friend too, so…"

"Nice meeting you, Sawada Tsuna-san!" the bubbly dark haired girl exclaimed. "I'm Haru Miura, Tsuna-san's future wife! Hahi! I mean Tsunayoshi-san's… er… Haru finds it troubling for the two of you to have the same nicknames…"

_She's sprouting nonsense again!_ Tsuna blinked and fought an urge to sigh.

"We bumped to Chrome-chan on the way," Kyoko began once again, "So… Well, here we are!"

Chrome blushed and bowed. Tsuna smiled a little, feeling the pounding pain in her temples.

All she ever wanted was to finally rest – to have a nice weekend; is that such a great thing to ask for?

In this case, maybe it is.

~Fin~

A/N: I'll admit I don't' have an idea what to write in this chapter. I love Dino, but alas, inspiration wasn't on my side. So yeah. Boooo.

I'll stop procrastinating and give you a good chapter next update. I promise.

Oh and, BELATED HAPPY BIRTH DAY HIBARI. Me loves you. *tonfa'd to death*

-Lulu


	6. Tatta Latta!

A/N: this made me very, very happy. It's shounen ai, which I don't like anymore, although the sweetness of it just…*squeals* Muuuukuuuroooo….*drools*

It was deleted by **youtube** before, but now it's back again. *incredibly happy*

This, my friends, is my inspiration for this week's update:

/watch?v=ZzgPHx4tEdc&feature=related

God, I love that song to bits.

Dozo~

* * *

><p>"Hahi! Tsuna-chan's room is so cute! But wait… isn't this Tsuna-san's room?"<p>

"Tsuna, er… lent me his room."

"Tsuna-chan, do you have plans for today?"

"A-Ah… No. I have none."

"You know, Haru-chan and I have this thing we call… um, self-appreciation day."

_They're still doing that thing again?_ "Really?"

"Yes!" Kyoko enthusiastically replied. "We eat sweets as a reward for our hard work! Uh… Would you like to come with us? Chrome-chan agreed to join us as well. It'll be fun!"

Chrome blushed as she heard her name being mentioned while Lambo sucked on a huge lollipop as he lay on her lap. Tsuna struggled not to sigh. She didn't want to decline Kyoko's offer; who would be able to resist that charming smile of hers?

"Nyahahai!" Lambo suddenly spoke up, "Let Lambo-san join too!"

"Lambo, dame!" I-pin, who just came back from a mission a little earlier, spoke back. "Self-appreciation day, girls only!"

"I-pin-chan is right," Haru piped. "Sorry Lambo-chan… We'll treat you next time, okay?"

"Booooring!" the purple bazooka-wielding cow kid jumped off from Chrome's lap and ran to the door. "Lambo-san will eat cake by himself! Maman! I wanna eat cake…" the young guardian went down, calling for Sawada Mama, his voice fading as he left.

"Well, anyway," Kyoko decided to break the awkward silence after that, "Would you come with us, Tsuna-chan?"

"Eh? Well_…" I wanna spend time with Kyoko-chan… Although there's Haru… and Chrome. And there's a huge possibility that Mukuro might randomly pop out of nowhere and mindfuck me again._

"Juudaime!"

"Eh? G-Gokuder-kun? Wh-What are you doing here?" _Why do I even ask? You visit me every Sunday morning since the time we met anyway…_

"Hahi! Why is Gokudera-san here?" Haru blinked, and then looked at Tsuna, as if demanding an explanation.

"The question is why _you_ are here!" Gokudera snapped. "You're just disturbing the Tenth!"

"Haru is not disturbing Tsuna-chan!"

"Hey, you two…" Tsuna got between the two before they glared at each other to death.

"Besides, you must get out of here! This is a girl's room!" Haru added. "It's improper for a guy to barge in a girl's room without permission, you know…"

"The fuck are you saying woman? I have every right to do what I'm doing right now!"

"H-Hahi! W-What?"

"G-Gokudera-kun," Tsuna sighed, patting her friend's arm, "Now is not a good time –"

"Tenth! I heard from Reborn-san that you went to that perverted pineapple's turf! Why didn't you tell me?"

Chrome's eye widened a bit as the word pineapple was mentioned, and then looked at Tsuna if she would tell him what she's been suspecting all along.

"Reborn told you?" Tsuna blinked, "Anyway, I just asked Mukuro something –"

"Did he hurt you? Tenth, I swear on my mother's grave, if that pineapple –"

"He didn't hurt me okay?" for the second time the brunette sighed, "It's just… you know… That _thing._ I asked him about that."

"We can't trust that bastard either way Tenth! Who knows, he might be the one who's responsible for all of this!"

"Tsuna-chan?" Kyoko called gently, "You know Mukuro-san too?"

"And what's this 'thing' you and Gokudera-san are talking about?" Haru inquired, very much piqued by their private conversation.

"Ah… Well… You see… What we're talking about is –"

"Private matters." Chrome suddenly spoke, making the five of them whip their heads to her. "Mukuro-sama and Tsuna-san… Uh… Has some… Private… Uh…" As a blush conquered her face, Tsuna decided to finish her statement to end the awkward conversation.

"Ah, yeah, I – I really can't tell you guys right now, though I will… later on… I think…" She smiled uneasily, earning puzzled looks from Kyoko, Haru and I-pin. "Anyway, Gokudera-kun," She turned to her right-hand, "Maybe we should talk later…"

"Huh? But Tenth –"

"Gokudera-kun? _Please_?"

Cue blush from the silver haired bomber. "O-Okay. If the Tenth says so…"

So after a few more moments of argument from Haru stating that there's something very fishy about Gokudera's behaviour, Tsuna found herself outside, with the bomber now gone (and will be back later, he said) while she walked with the four girls to town.

She sighed. _Again_.

It seems that every passing minute she spent as a female human breaks her heart a little. Just a little. Like a teeny _tiny_ square area, not enough to send her through cardiac arrest, but in time will cause it to eventually stop.

_Not good; definitely not good._

"Tsuna-chan," Haru called her, bringing her back to reality, "Say… Are you and Gokudera-san…"

"Eh?" Somehow Tsuna knew where this conversation was headed and therefore prepared herself.

"You know… Lovers?"

Chrome _almost_ spit out the iced tea she was drinking.

"N-N-No!" Tsuna felt the heat crawling to her face. "No, w-we're just friends, really." _Here we go again…_

"Hahi? Then why can he enter your room so easily?"

"W-We've been friends for a long time… So…"

"Then are you having feelings for him?"

"Haru-chan!" Kyoko called out, as if scolding her dark haired friend.

"Wh-What?"

"Tell me you're not!" Haru held her hands tightly (Tsuna swore she could see dying will flames igniting in her eyes), "Because Gokudera-san is not a good man! He curses too much! He's rude! Tsuna-chan is too good for him!"

"H-Haru, I-I'm not… I-In love with G-G-G-Gokudera-kun!"

"Eh?" the spirited cosplayer blinked. "Then that's good news! You know, someone like Yamamoto-san would really suit you!"

Kyoko sighed helplessly as she beamed at Tsuna. "Sorry Tsuna-chan, Haru-chan just gets fired up when it comes to these things…"

Decimo uneasily smiled back, a new coating of red on her cheeks.

"…Or someone like Tsuna-san! Your cousin is really really _really_ dreamy you know! Although Haru can't understand why Tsuna-san just left like that without saying anything to any of us…"

A wave of silence claimed them, pounding guilt through Tsuna's consciousness. _Should I tell them? But then, that might get them more worried. And besides, that's just too embarrassing…_

"Uh, h-how about you guys, do you like someone?" _ASDFGHJKL. Did that just came out of my mouth?_

"Oh, well," With the last topic of conversation left behind, Haru lightened up again. "Haru really likes Tsuna-san…Y-Your cousin… Haru's going to be his wife someday, you know!"

Decimo paled a bit, imagining herself getting married to the dark haired girl.

"Hmm…" Kyoko put a finger on her chin, "I admire someone, although I don't think I can say that I have fallen in love with him…"

Tsuna wanted to jump for joy, and at the same time sulk in a corner. She might be that guy; if she wasn't, then she might have a chance in winning the girl of her dreams… except that the thought of it sounds too…gay, since she's technically a girl right now.

I-pin looked like a red egg, ready to break and give birth to little red, Chinese Hibirds.

"Ah, that's right," Kyoko giggled lightly, "I-pin-chan likes Hibari-san, right?"

The little martial artist hid her face onto Chrome's chest, wanting to explode (literally) to escape embarrassment.

"You've met Hibari-san right, Tsuna-chan? He's the disciplinary chairman in our school. He's really strong! Although he doesn't like crowds that much, so I think you shouldn't come too close to him…"

_I know, Kyoko-chan, I know._ Tsuna just smiled, remembering Kyoya's promise of 'biting' her to death. _Hieeee._

"How about Chrome-chan?" Haru inquired, and this time, it was the pineapple girl's turn to get red.

"Does Chrome-chan like that creepy man with the creepy laugh? Mukuro-san?"

The purple haired girl jumped in her seat, her eye darting toward Tsuna. "N-N-N-N-No! I don't! I mean… I like Mukuro-sama, but not… Not in that way…"

"Eh? Then why is Chrome-chan really really red?" Haru teased, poking the frail girl on her cheek. "Don't deny it!"

"No! Please… Believe me…" she looked anxiously down her skirt, creasing them with her grip. _'Don't…Be mad, Tsuna-san.'_

Tsuna blinked, and then broke into a smile. "You really admire Mukuro, don't you Chrome?"

The girl with purple hair blanched immediately.

"Tsuna-san… A-Are you angry? I… I…Mukuro-sama would never consider me as a lover! I think… I think Mukuro-sama really loves you… So…" She sucked some air like her life depended on it and bowed her head, scared of what Tsuna would say and then whispered: "Don't be mad at me…"

Kyoko and Haru raised their eyebrows. And then looked at Tsuna. Then looked back at Chrome. Then back at Tsuna.

(I-pin decided to stop staring at her two onee-chans before she got dizzy.)

"Hahi! Tsuna-chan! I didn't know you and Mukuro-san are lovers!"

"Why didn't you tell us earlier? You didn't have to be so shy!"

(Meanwhile in Vendicare, Mukuro felt something akin to a sneeze.)

Just a day or two ago, Tsuna just turned magically into a girl. She thought she could cope up with it… Not until she began to think that skirts were kinda attractive, teddy bears and bunny ears are so moe (and was also surprised that she understood the meaning of moe), guys were kinda cute and that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to think that Yamamoto's smile is captivating, Gokudera's butt is nice, Ryohei's abs are waaaay up there compared to the Situation's, Hibari's really _really_ hot, and Dino doubles the dose of adrenaline in her system.

Okay, so maybe she didn't mean to say (admit) that last part just now, but it doesn't matter. Not yet.

Because just now, she became Rokudo Mukuro's girlfriend.

_Whuuut?_

~Fin~

* * *

><p>AN: I won't be updating anytime soon, I think… Sorry about that. T_T

Anyway, thank you for your awesome reviews! I think you people are great. XD

See you next time~

-Lulu


	7. Oretachi no Yakusoku

**A/N**: I'm having a bit of a problem here.

Since this is originally, a fic made for fun, (hey, you what we do when we're drunk) this has no plot. Yes. Really. So I felt bad and thought of one, since deleting it won't be very nice.

And when I really did thought of something, it turned out that this little thing here has no romance. I had to slap myself because clearly, I wrote **ALL27** on the freaking summary.

So basically I'm torn between following my freaking plot and inserting romance bits here and there. Therefore, I must say, that maybe, **MAYBE**, FemTsuna might not end up with someone here. Maybe I'll stick with ALL27. No particular pairings. 'kay? But that's just a maybe. It might change, it might not. *shrugs*

Oh, and I'm so happy because this thing hit 50+ reviews! Oh wao. That's an early birthday present. ^^ Yup, you heard me, birthday. So since my birthday's getting near… I thought maybe we should play a little game.

So here it goes: Whoever guesses my birthday correctly will win a little prize from me. XD

**Here are the rules:**

**1.** You can guess only once, so that means 1 review = 1 entry. **No spamming**. Even if you spam, your first entry will be the official one.

**2.** If there happened to be two entries that guessed it right, the first one to submit his/her review will win.

**About the prize: **Since I'm too much of a commoner to give away prizes like iPads or something, then whoever wins can request a oneshot, a drabble, or anything that concerns fanfiction from me. You can even request special chapters in this story if you want, but, there will be exceptions_… __**a)**__ No yaoi/yuri. Sorry. __**b)**__ I won't accept multi-chaptered requests. __**c) **__If you request something that has something to do with this story, I won't accept requests like "Make Tsuna fall in love with Hibari!" or "Don't change her back to boy!"._ Yeah. Something like that. If you want Tsuna with a bishie, I can make a chappie about them.

You can send your entries till **June 1, 2011**.

**Clue:** Mukuro, Papa Iemitsu and I are Twins. Tee hee. XD

**Shout outs:**

**Crazyanime****-san – **nope, Enma won't come yet. Not in this chapter. But he will. ^^ And yup, me loves torturing Tuna. *evil laugh* ahem, thanks for the review!

**Kichou****-san – **You made me laugh at your last review. Hibari would seem to be the type that bangs girls/boys like tuna, although I have other views on him. *laughs* anyway, thanks for the review!

**xXxEminaxXx****-san – **yes, please assume that Daemon has been defeated and all is back to normal. XD thanks for the review!

**Cindry****-san** – hmm…I never thought of bringing the Kokuyo gang in. Okay. I'll try to put them in next chapter. XD thank you for your review!

**DiveToWorld****-san** – Nah, it's okay. ^^ thanks for the review!

**-Yuna's Reincarnation-1****-san**** – **Varia's not coming yet though, XD and Mukuro…Yep, he hasn't made an appearance in this chapter. T_T anyway, thanks for your feedback!

**YuujouKami****-san**** – **Primo guardians huh…Hmm. I don't know. I'll think about it. ^^ Thanks for your feedback! And I'm glad that the humor's getting to you. XD

**Kiseki no Tenshi****-san –** thanks!^^

**Nikooru-sama**** –san**** - **^^ Tsuna _is_ moe. Thanks for the review!

**Conanfan15****-san** – Wao, I commend you. You noticed! Would you believe me if I told you that this thing right here has no plot since chapter 6? I thought of something just a week ago, so yes, a reason will be provided for Tsuna's gender bending tendencies. I need a little more time to insert some romance because if I don't and continue with my plot, romance will be kicked out of the picture. ^^ thanks for the compliments ne?

**13animenurd13****-san**** –** XD This is an All27 fic so I need to insert some implications, haha. Glad you liked it. Thanks for the review!

**Lascka****-san –** the Arcobaleno is coming soon (that sounds wrong XD) and so is the Varia. ^^ thanks for the feedback!

**Rion-san** – I love humor so I try my best at it. Seeing reviews like these makes me happy. ^^ Thanks!

**Icedchan** – I will of course! ^^ thanks for the review!

But enough with meh rantings. Here's chappie 7 with a lot of 5927, 8027, and a sprinkle of 1827. Read on and enjoy!

Dozo~

* * *

><p>Something is <em>definitely<em> wrong here.

Well, except that she just admitted she thought his guardians are incredibly gorgeous _and,_ that she's in a female meat suit.

And the most pathetic thing about it all is that she couldn't speak. She just sat there, shocked and all red. Dame-Tsuna indeed.

Chrome leaned toward Tsuna and whispered. "Tsuna-san? Was it wrong of me to say it…?"

"_YEAH_."

"I-I'm terribly sorry!" the violet haired girl stuttered. "I-I made a mistake…"

Both Kyoko and Haru turned to her. "What do you mean, Chrome-chan?"

"I…Tsuna-san…She isn't Mukuro-sama's girlfriend. I just… I misunderstood the situation."

'_The hell you did!'_ Tsuna sighed to herself, now relieved that all of this is fixed.

"Hahi!" Haru blinked and almost looked disappointed. "Well, we all do that sometimes, don't we?"

'_You don't! That's just wrong!' _Tsuna tried to smile properly but she couldn't. Chrome took a piece of tissue, and gave it to her, making the latter wonder what she is up to now.

_Your secret will be safe with me, Tsuna-san. I'll keep quiet about your relationship with Mukuro-sama._

Tsuna's jaw dropped. No, it's not because she found out that Chrome can write illusions on a piece of tissue, but because she misunderstood things. AGAIN.

The only thing that ran in her mind right now is to go home, put on nothing but her boxers and T-shirt, watch some zombie movies and eat something from McDonalds. Or play some game with Lambo. Or get beaten up by Reborn. Seriously, where's that man (kid) when you need him? Geez. No more girly things, please. I say no more –

"Hey, I heard there's a sale on Namimori department store! Let's drop by and shop for a while! What do you think?"

"Sh-Shop? B-But I… D-Don't have much money…"

"Don't worry Chrome-chan! I'll lend you some cash."

"What do you say, Tsuna-chan?"

For the conversation to shift from boys to clothes took every bit of dying will for Tsuna to understand. No, scratch that. She really couldn't grasp the mighty logic of girls when it comes to conversations. Even if she's one right now.

Uh-huh. I think that migraine made a comeback just now.

XXX

"Juudaime?"

"…"

"A-Are you okay, Juudaime?"

"…Do I look okay, Gokudera-kun? Do you _think_ I LOOK okay?"

"I think you just had a taste of what's to come when you have a woman as your boss." Reborn said as he stifled a laugh while Gokudera felt like he's been ran over by a ten wheeler truck.

"I think… I think you look…"

"I look like shit, Gokudera-kun, like _shit_!" Tsuna let her head hit her bed and sighed deeply. "_Fuck_ this body."

Okay, maybe Gokudera didn't hear that right.

"Are you going to comply with that order, Gokudera?"

Cue extremely red blush. "R-Reborn-san! I would never touch the Ten– "

"Just joking."

In the background, Tsuna whimpered inaudible words and covered her head with a heart shaped pillow. _Wait, when did I start having heart shaped pillows?_

"J-Juudaime…"

"Mhmmwhat?" (what?)

"I…I swear I'll turn you back to a boy! I swear it!"

Tsuna raised her head and sat properly. "You always swear things like that but in the end you always put me in much deeper trouble!"

Reborn raised an eyebrow.

Gokudera obviously was hurt as his features froze, leaving his mouth open. "I…I'm terribly sorry… Tenth. I…" He swallowed hard, feeling the sting of the words settle in his mind and scrambled to find a cigarette. Tsuna felt an imaginary cold slap to her face as she realized what she just said to her dear friend.

"G-Gokudera-kun, I –"

"I-I'll leave for a while then, Tenth." He said in a quiet voice and hastily headed for the exit, leaving the Arcobaleno and his student alone in the room.

"Argh, what did I just say?" Tsuna banged her head on the wall. "What am I thinking? It just came out –"

"That's called mood swings, Dame-Tsuna. Females experience that a lot. Get used to it."

"What do I do Reborn?" Tsuna called out bitterly, and got out of bed.

"Shut up and stop looking so pathetic."

"S-Sorry…I just –"

"What do you think you should do?"

"Huh? I… I should apologize."

"Then what are you still doing here?"

XXX

'…_You always swear things like that but in the end you always put me in much deeper trouble!'_

Gokudera almost choked in the smoke as he exhaled.

It's all true. Even the Tenth said so.

"I'm so useless!" The silver haired teen wailed and banged his head on the floor. "I can't even help the Tenth in any way!"

_This is it. It's over. You have failed, Gokudera Hayato. Instead of dying gloriously for Tsuna as the respected right hand man in some epic win mission, you and your epic fail methods caused him more trouble. Shame on you lad, shame on you…"_

"Reborn-san, please refrain from shouting my inner thoughts." Gokudera turned to the Arcobaleno, who was now sitting on the storm guardian's white baby G (it's Reborn, I can't explain how he appears just like that) and was currently dressed as Gokudera. On his hand lay Leon, who acted earlier as a microphone.

The hitman shrugged his shoulders and jumped off the piano.

And then, the doorbell rang.

Gokudera raised his head and debated if he should get up and open the fucking door.

"Gokudera-kun! Gokudera-kun, please open up!"

Is that the Tenth's voice?

"Gokudera-kun!"

Oh _hell_ _yeah_ it is.

"T-Tenth!" The bomber almost pulled the door out of its hinges as he opened it. "Wh-What –"

"Gokudera-kun I'm so sorry! I didn't mean what I said earlier because I was just so frustrated because Chrome thought I was Mukuro's girlfriend and then Kyoko-chan and Haru dragged me off to shop and then we found this dress and they thought it was really cute and I thought it was cute too and I realized that I was becoming a real girl and I don't want that because I like being a boy! I like girls and hanging around you and Yamamoto and Onii-san and everyone else of the male population! And I can't do that anymore because of these stupid hormones and I'm scared because every passing day I feel that you and Yamamoto are inching your way out of my life and I don't want that because I love you guys very much and I don't –"

"Tenth," Gokudera, who was about to go in panic mode any minute, interrupted his boss' unending rant and grabbed her shoulders to snap her off from her explaining trance.

"I… I just want to… Change back." Tsuna whimpered and soon, her eyes got flooded with tears filled with frustration. "Don't get angry with me, because I don't think I…" She sniffed and wiped her tears with the back of her hand, but new ones moistened her cheeks. Sobs came next and the following sentences she said weren't so recognizable anymore.

So from this figure, we can conclude that: Tsuna + tears = very flustered Gokudera.

"D-D-D-D-Don't cry Tenth!" the bomber pulled her in his apartment, unsure what to do. He made her sit on the chair he uses when he plays the piano, and ran to fetch… Something. Anything. "Tenth! Please don' cry! I-I'm not mad! D-Do you want some chocolate?" He pulled a chocolate bar from his fridge. "No? Some pudding? I have some chips too! Tenth?" He hurriedly went back to her side. Tsuna's shoulders jerked every now and then as sobs came out of her lips.

"I'm sorry, Tenth." The silver haired teen muttered. "I'm sorry I'm such a useless right hand man…"

Decimo shook her head. "Y-You're not useless, Guh-Gokudera-kun. Don't suh-say that…" She tried her best not to sob and dried her eyes with her sleeve. "I-I'm the one who should say s-sorry."

Hayato, scared to even touch his precious boss now, sat beside her and lifted the lid of his piano. He wasn't good in expressing his feelings in the form of words, really. So he placed his slender fingers on the ebony keys and did what he does best.

That first note made Tsuna's heart skip a beat. It was the first time she heard her friend play the piano, after all. The melody he played eased her mind, and as soon as she knew it she stopped crying and sobbing all together.

"T-Tenth? Are you okay?"

Tsuna hummed, and smiled lightly. "That was beautiful, Gokudera-kun. What's the name of that song?"

"L-Liebestraum number… Three. By Franz Liszt." He replied dumbly, feeling the heat return to his cheeks.

Tsuna didn't know who the Liszt guy was but whoever he was, she wanted to hug the man for making such a soothing piece.

"I-If you want, I… I could play another one."

Gokudera almost had a nosebleed when Tsuna's face lit up. "Really? Then please do, Gokudera-kun!"

"O-O-Okay!"

Outside, from a nearby tree, Reborn watched the two of them and smirked.

XXX

The next morning, one Gokudera Hayato was beaming so wide everyone thought he could beat Yamamoto in a smiling contest.

"What did I miss?" the swordsman blinked and turned to Tsuna. The latter merely smiled back.

"Che! Since you were so busy with your baseball thing yesterday then I'm gonna tell you –"

"G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna cupped the bomber's mouth and glanced at Yamamoto. "I-It's nothing at all! I swear! Ahahaha…"

Yamamoto cocked his head to one side and his eyebrows came together. "Okay…"

"You three."

The Baseball star turned his head to the speaker. "Yo, Hibari!"

"Tch."

"Hieee!"

"Get to class or you'll be late."

"Okay, okay." The ever cheerful rain guardian nodded and pulled his two friends along, dragging them away from the fearsome prefect. Gokudera muttered something about being too cocky so early in the morning while Tsuna felt the death glares her senpai was throwing at her. Just don't look back and you'll be okay. _Don't look up, don't look up Tsuna_ –

"Sawada Tsuna."

_Too_ _late_. "Y-Yes senpai!"

"Your third button is undone."

"Huh?" Both Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at their friend's shirt and had a view of Tsuna's lovely valley which they later regretted. (Or not. *winkwink*)

"Hieee!" All red, Tsuna struggled to button her… um, button while Gokudera turned to face Hibari. "You pervert! How could you stare at the Tenth's… Uh…Button!"

"Maa maa, Gokudera," Takeshi pulled his friend back, "Hibari was just being nice."

The word _nice_ made Kyoya's eyebrow twitch, but wasn't enough to bust a vein or two. "If you _three_ won't move it I'll –"

"W-We're moving, we're moving!" Tsuna replied hastily and tagged his two friends along with her, effectively escaping the skylark's early morning rage.

"Ahaha, that was fun." Commented Yamamoto as they arrived at their room.

"What the fuck is fun about running away?" Gokudera snapped.

Tsuna merely smiled a weak one and went to her seat.

That was when she felt a sudden wave of dizziness; enough to make her stumble on to her chair and lose balance.

"Whoa, are you okay, Tsuna?" Yamamoto caught her hand and helped her sit properly.

"Y-Yeah, just a bit… dizzy, that's all." She smiled and closed her eyes. Is this the effect of Hibari's death glare just now?

Nah. That's just silly.

"Okay, okay, settle now," their teacher arrived in the room and slapped his class record on to the board. "Get in your seats."

And so with this cliché beginning, another normal school day started.

XXX

Maybe calling this day 'normal' was an understatement.

"Tsuna-chan, are you okay?" Kyoko inquired and placed a hand on Tsuna's forehead. "You look pale."

"I'm just feeling a little…Uncomfortable." Decimo mumbled and let her head rest on the table.

"Want us to take you to the infirmary?" Yamamoto suggested.

"No. I'll be fine." She weakly smiled, earning a lot more concerned glances from her friends. What is it now? It better not be another transformation of some sort.

"Well, Hana-chan and I will be going first." The younger Sasagawa said and smiled back. "We'll be at the rooftop, okay, Tsuna-chan? Don't push yourself." Tsuna merely nodded in response.

Now with Kyoko and Hana gone, her two best friends huddled nearer her.

"It hurts."

Both Gokudera and Yamamoto quirked their heads to look closer at her.

"What's wrong, Tenth?"

"Where does it hurt, Tsuna?"

"My stomach."

Yamamoto was the one who broke the tense atmosphere with a bright laugh.

"Are you hungry then?" He brought out his bento. "Should we eat?"

"Good idea baseball nut! We should eat!" Gokudera grabbed a chair and sat. "Tenth?"

"I…I don't wanna eat."

"But I thought you said your stomach hurt?"

"I'm not hungry." She raised her head and looked lethargic. "I feel like I'm going to throw up..."

Yamamoto rose to his seat immediately while Gokudera searched for some sort of bag, in case Tsuna does spew some gastric content.

"Can you stand?" The baseball nut asked and helped her up. "Come on, we'll take you to Doctor Shamal."

Tsuna said nothing and held on to his tall friend, earning a lot of jealous glares from the girls (and Gokudera). The three of them continued to walk slowly toward the infirmary (which seemed so far away) when everything took a turn for the worst.

Decimo felt a stabbing pain hit her body, taking her by surprise.

"Tenth!" Gokudera called in urgency as Tsuna lost her balance, putting all her weight on to Takeshi.

"Tsuna, are you alright?" Yamamoto asked and pulled her up.

"It hurts so much." She mumbled and curled up and shut her eyes tight. Panic settled in her brain. What if this is some kind of effect of her sudden transformation? What if this was really meant to kill her? Tsuna imagined bugs suddenly bursting out of her belly, leaving her body all torn apart like a popped balloon. The sting intensified, shooting jabs of pain as she stayed there in a kneeling position.

"Tenth, let me – shit." Gokudera almost stepped back, his eyes all wide.

"What's wrong Gokude –"

_Wait._

Takeshi's heartbeat doubled as he recognized that very faint smell; a smell that sent warning flags waving in his brain. He looked down at his best friend and the sight of it confirmed his fears.

It was blood.

With one great swoop, Yamamoto took Tsuna in his arms and ran to the infirmary, with Gokudera following close.

"Shamal!" The bomber shouted urgency, horror coating his voice as he slammed the door open, "The Tenth's injured!"

The Trident blinked and dropped the mug of coffee he was holding as he saw scarlet liquid snaking down on Tsuna's thigh. "Put her on the bed!"

Yamamoto did as told, his mind thinking only of one thing: whoever did this to his friend would pay. _Big time_.

Tsuna curled into a ball when she was laid on the bed, with Shamal on her left and her friends on the other side. "What happened?" The Trident asked with a stern voice, forcing Tsuna to lie properly.

"She suddenly fell ill and then she said she was in pain," Gokudera almost stuttered out his words as he looked at his dear boss anxiously.

"She's bleeding." Yamamoto added grimly, unable to hide the shock bubbling within him.

Shamal searched for the clasp that held Tsuna's skirt together and spoke, "Did you see someone following you? Or someone suspicious that would –"

"What is it, Doctor Shamal? What's wrong?"

"Hey!"

Within a second, Trident Shamal burst out laughing; making the two guardians knit their eyebrows.

"Man, I can't believe I got so serious with this," The older man said in between snorts and laughs. "Damn, my instincts are getting rusty."

"The fuck are you saying? Hurry up and heal the Tenth!"

"Doctor Shamal…"

He smirked toward their direction, "The symptoms and signs of Tsuna's condition are extreme pain and discomfort in the lower abdomen; sometimes the victim might even experience fainting, vomiting, headache, disorientation, and fatigue." He stopped and turned to them completely.

"Its medical term is dysmenorrhea."

XXX

"Do you know how to use tampons?"

"…"

"Want me to show you how?~"

"You bastard!"

"Maa maa, Gokudera."

"Alright, alright, the rest room is over there. Take your time." Shamal motioned and stood up. Tsuna meekly stood there unmoving, as she held the tampons in her hands.

"What is it Tenth?"

"Tsuna?"

"…Turn around."

"Eh?" They said in unison.

"Just do it!"

Shamal snickered and turned the other way. "Ah, that's right. Tsuna's skirt is full of menstrual bloo –"

"Shamal!"

"Okay, I'll stop, I'll stop." The Trident grinned and walked to a drawer, opened it and pulled out a frilly, pink skirt, and a black lace panty. "Since you can't go walking in that skirt, put this on." He tossed it to Tsuna.

Decimo gaped at it like it was the most unbelievable thing she ever saw. "I'm not wearing this!"

"Why not?"

"It's lace! And the skirt's pink! _And_ frilly!"

"So? You're a girl."

"But –"

"Hey boys," Shamal turned to the two teenagers, "Don't you think lace looks hot on her?"

"Shamal! You, how could you say that in front of the Tenth!" Gokudera shook his fists in the air as Yamamoto laughed awkwardly while Tsuna could only sigh, embarrassed about practically everything.

"Well go change, kid." The doctor urged. "Change so you can go home. Since it's your first time, I'll write an excuse slip for you."

Brunette brightened up little and nodded. Shamal pulled the other two males to face the opposite direction while Tsuna ran for it, locking herself in the safe confines of the comfort room.

"Tsuna's real cute as a girl, but she has a knack of getting people into trouble – like how she just gave me a lot of laundry to do. I think she may even tainted the matress."

"Shut the fuck up, Shamal."

"Ahahaha."

Meanwhile, in that white, bleach smelling room, Tsuna stared at the contraption in her hands, not knowing whether to cry in shame or to rejoice because she's not going to die from an unknown phenomenon that makes you bleed. Damn. She never knew Kyoko-chan and the others keep with this up every freaking month. Maybe this is why Lal is always so nasty all the time.

After Decimo did what Shamal instructed, she came out of the comfort room. (Of course I wouldn't describe how she wore the thing, silly.) Yamamoto has her bag now in his hand, and his in his other hand while Gokudera was near a window, smoking. It appears she really did take her time in that room for them to have returned to their classroom and come back with their bags.

"Ready to go, Mafia Princess?" Shamal asked and finished sweeping the floor off of the broken mug.

Tsuna almost frowned at the 'princess' bit, but had no energy to retort. "Yes."

The Trident mocked a bow as the three of them exited the infirmary. "Have a safe trip Your Highness."

"Th-Thank you, doctor Shamal."

"Now give me a kiss Tsuna-cha –"

Before he could jump to Tsuna, Gokudera pulled her out and slammed the door shut.

XXX

Awkward was, again, an understatement.

Tsuna walked quietly, with Gokudera and Yamamoto by her side, her fancy skirt swaying on every step she made. And by the way, lace is so…weird. Wait a minute; how the hell does Shamal even have these things in his drawer anyway?

"I thought you hated pink."

Decimo knew whose voice that belonged to the moment it hit her ears.

"Reborn!"

"Ciaossu." The Arcobaleno smirked as he jumped to Tsuna's head and sat there. "Why are you skipping class? And have you contacted Dame-Enma?"

"Shimon?" Yamamoto blinked as he looked at the hitman.

"NO!" Tsuna snapped. "We didn't skip school! And let Enma-kun out of this mess!"

"I agree, Tenth, I agree."

"You're disgracing Primo's ties with Cozart, you know."

"I'm guilty, okay! But I just can't! I can't." Her voice wavered as she let out a long sigh. Reborn merely shrugged his shoulders and spoke again.

"Golden week is fast approaching."

"Now that you mention it," The baseball athlete began, "I've never even noticed it."

"Tenth! It's a great time to have a vacation!"

Reborn began again as he adjusted his fedora. "Actually, I've already made preparations for that."

"What?" Tsuna blinked. "You arranged a vacation for us?"

"The Ninth insisted." He replied. "I said you should be studying your ass off through the whole week but he said you needed a break."

_You are an angel, Grandpa, you really are._

Reborn smirked. "He is, isn't he?"

"Stop reading my mind, Reborn."

"Anyway," He jumped off her head, "I need you to inform everyone about this."

"Everyone?"

"Everyone."

"By everyone you mean –"

"Including Hibari."

"And –"

"Mukuro. And Chrome. _Everyone _that is family."

Decimo swallowed. Hard. "But Hibari-san doesn't like –"

"Crowds, yes, but that's not my problem." The sun arcobaleno cocked his head on one side. "You know, all that it takes to control your cloud is a little bit of bribing."

"Bribing? Like… With money?"

"Yes and no. You see what I do when I deal with him. If you don't want my method, try Dino's."

"But what about –"

"Mukuro? Figure something out."

Ah, yes. Nothing's as simple as a vacation, with Reborn around. Everything has some sort of catch to it. It always does.

"See you at home then." With a cocky smirk on his face, the hitman jumped off, disappearing in to the distance. Yamamoto said something like 'see you later' while Gokudera noted how pale his boss has become these past few seconds.

"I'm doomed."

~Fin~

* * *

><p>AN: Liebestraum is a german word that translates to 'Dream of Love'. Liebestraum no. 3 is the most popular of the Liebestraum pieces. It's a personal favourite of mine. ^^ you should listen to it if you have time.

Well, that's all mates. Till then!

*curtain closes*


	8. STAND UP!

**A/N:** Wow, I'm surprised that many of you thought that my birthday is on the ninth like Mukuro. But nope. I think I _shouldn't_ have put that clue there; it confused you guys too much.

**The correct answer is 2. Today is my birthday: June 2.**

When I said that Mukuro, Papan and I are Twins, I meant that _we share the same Zodiac sign, __**Gemini**_. That's why the 'T' in Twins is capitalized. I kinda gave off a subliminal message too, because Twins is of course, a pair of siblings born in the same time, hence, the number two. Since you may think that I might have been born in the month of May (because Geminis are born from May 21 to June 21 I think,) I didn't include Lambo in my clue to tell you that I was born in the month of June, like Mukuro and Iemitsu. But it seems that my clues are too vague, yeah? Sorry about that. T_T

So nobody won in the end. Oh well.

**Shout outs:**

**Fulle****-san – **yup, I made a note to myself to make longer chapters. XD thanks for the review!

**Conanfan15**** –san**** – **you know what, your guess is pretty close. And, you and I, we have the same opinion about 'girly conversations'. I can't tolerate those kinda things. _ anyway, thanks for the review!

**_-san** – well, even though it's kinda late for that, thank you very much! ^^

**tsuna27kety****-san – **even though I want to be born on that day instead… sorry, your guess is wrong.

**mapleroxy****-san – **sorry if I confused you on that clue… But unfortunately I wasn't born on those dates… thanks for trying though.

**YuujouKami****-san – **thank you! XD hope you enjoy this one.

**Kichou****-san – **haha, since Hibari is such a maniac over keeping things in order, I think he'll be ticked about something like a girl showing her boobies even though it's unintentional. And yup, I just scarred 80 and 59 for life. lol. XD thanks for the review by the way.

**MikaUchiha666****-san **– I'm glad to hear that. ^^ thanks for the review!

**Crazyanime****-san – **even for me, it was kinda awkward at first, as I wrote it. XD thanks for the review!

**Nikooru-sama**– Haha, yeah, he/she could and I think she/he would succeed. *tonfa'd* thanks for the review!

**Icedchan** – well, they're best friends after all. ^^ thanks for the review!

**Akiko-san** - *in a tiny voice* was I too late?...are there…some cookies left?...

**RealityBitez****-san – **Haha, yeah, it is, I guess. And yup, Enma and his comrades will be appearing very very soon. *evil laugh* ahem, anyway, ADVANACED/BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY!^^

**xXxEminaxXx****-san - **^^ great to hear that. Thanks for the review!

Here's another chappie for you guys. Hope you enjoy.

Dozo~

XXX

"You look depressed."

"Well of course!" Tsuna snapped, blood pressure rapidly increasing as she gripped her mechanical pencil. "I'm stuck in a female body, thank you very much. And I'm going to die tomorrow because I'm going to bribe Hibari-san into coming with us in –"

"Don't use that tone with me, Dame-Tsuna," The Arcobaleno pointed a gun at his hapless student, making the latter lose her color. "I shoot girls too, you know."

Tsuna stumbled back and threw her arms in the air in absolute surrender. "Don't shoot!"

"But since you're having your period today," Decimo twitched at that word, "I'll let that one pass."

The brunette rested her head on her table in relief. _"These hormones will kill me."_

Reborn smirked at that and poured some water to his coffee maker. "Have I told you that Viper is going to see you sooner than planned?"

The tenth perked her head up. "What? But I thought his schedule was –"

"All it took was a little extra cash and his hierarchy of priorities shifted so fast..."

"You bribed him!"

Smirk. "You owe me one."

Tsuna jumped to her tutor and almost wanted to hug him in sheer disbelief and joy. "Thank you Reborn! You must have used a lot of money in –"

"Who said something about me spending money?"

"E-Eh?"

"You're the one going to pay, not me."

"WHAT?"

"€5,000,000. When you take the title be sure to transfer that amount into this bank account," He handed her a clean card with the Viper's handwriting in it. "Don't forget, or you'll have the Varia reaping for your ass."

"F-F-Five m-million euros?" She stuttered as she took the card, shock spelled on her face.

"If this was a _normal_ mess I wouldn't trouble myself to do this." Reborn turned away and stared at the brown liquid boiling in the glass. "But finding nothing about your state is starting to get on my nerves. It's unusual. Don't you feel it too, Tsuna?"

Decimo stopped gawking at the white card as the mood suddenly changed.

"It was _insulting_ for me to see you in that form that morning," The sun arcobaleno closed his eyes and breathed the scent of coffee. "Because I knew then that you would suffer greatly… And the person to cause that is not me."

Tsuna's face briefly met with the floor. "You…Sadist…"

"Doesn't your hyper intuition tell you anything?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I always get the feeling that someone's toying with us."

"T-Toying…?"

He tapped the glass with his finger, making a faint cling. "Well, enough of that. We should enjoy the coming vacation for the moment."

"I guess you're right. Where are we going, anyway?"

"It's a secret."

XXX

"You don't have to do it, Tenth."

"Ahaha, don't be like that, Gokudera. Hibari's in the family too."

"Stop talking like a family guy, baseball nut!"

Tsuna wanted to run away at this very moment as the three of them stood before the disciplinary chairman's office. So far, she has invited all of his family members and everybody was more than happy to agree to join in the Vongola style vacation.

Of course when she said everybody, that meant her mist and her cloud are not included.

"Go on Tsuna. The kid said to invite everyone, right?"

Yamamoto's right at that. Sooner or later, she's going to feel bad if she doesn't invite her ill-tempered senpai.

"You don't have to, Tenth. I'm sure Reborn-san would understand if that bastard isn't with us."

Gokudera…That's not reasonable at all. Reborn's never gonna understand. Insert crying face here.

And then, as if on cue, the door suddenly opened.

"Hiieeeeeee!"

"Yo, Hibari!"

"Don't address him so casually, idiot!"

Kyoya narrowed his eyes at the three herbivores crowding in front of his beloved (stolen) hide-out. "You're making too much noise."

"I-I'm sorry s-senpai!"

"Ahaha, actually, we're here to tell you something."

The skylark raised a slender eyebrow and turned, leaving the door open. The three of them cautiously walked in, searching for signs, suspecting that this unusual behaviour is a trap. Hibari treaded back to his throne and sat, his blue grey eyes scanning the three of them. "Talk."

"Don't act so cocky you –"

"Maa, Gokudera."

"Uh…Well…You see, Hibari-san…" Tsuna swallowed hard, fidgeting as she stood. "Golden week is fast approaching and… And that means we get to have a week off."

"Hmm."

Decimo wanted to slap herself for stating the obvious there. "R-Reborn arranged a vacation for us so I was wondering if you…W-Would come with –"

"I refuse." He turned back to his paperwork and started scribbling once more.

'_I got rejected so fast.'_ Tsuna hung her head low and wallowed in her momentary cloud of despair.

"Heh, see? Let's get out of here Tenth, this guy's just impossible." Gokudera rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out of the reception room.

"Come on, Hibari. Don't tell me you're going to patrol Namimori during our vacation…" Takeshi didn't get a reply and sighed. He turned as well, following his bomber friend out of the room.

At this very moment, two choices have showed themselves to Decimo: one; get the hell out of here and suffer Reborn's torture later on, two; stay and bribe Kyoya, and get bitten to death much later on.

Which one is the lesser of the two evils?

Tsuna pulled on her hair and weighed her options carefully. _Which one would hurt more? Hmm. Probably Reborn's. But Hibari-san might use his box weapon against me and Roll most definitely would cause a lot of pain. But Reborn knows a lot more sadistic methods of torment…But Hibari-san –_

"What are you still doing here?"

"Eh?" Tsuna pulled her hands out of her now messy hair (and a few strands fell off too) as she looked at the prefect.

Hibari narrowed his eyes once more, as if waiting for her to state her business.

For the second time, the brunette swallowed hard. Is bribing the only way? But that's just –

"Hibari-san, do you remember that fight I promised you?"

– absolutely unreasonable and is a crime against –

Hibari tilted his head slightly, indicating that she's got his full attention.

– the constitution and is hereby punishable by the law.

"I'll fight with you if you come with us."

(Tsuna didn't know she'd be thanking Reborn because this taught her how to deal with her cloud guardian ten years later.)

A smirk tugged on the prefect's lips as he stared at the Sawada kid. "The baby told you to do this, didn't he?"

Bull's-eye. "…"

"Alright. I'll come with you."

"Eh?"

"I'll tolerate your crowding as long as you give me a good fight."

Tsuna paled as her jaw hung open in sheer incredulity in how well this worked. "O-Okay. Th-That's good to hear. I guess. Uh, see you then, Hibari-san." She turned quickly, her instincts telling her to get the hell out of there before her senior decided to do something funny like throwing his tonfa at her because the way she stood disturbed the peace.

With the girl now gone, Kyoya commenced scribbling on the paper before him as if nothing happened.

XXX

"He really did?"

"Wow Tsuna, that's some mad persuasion skills you got there!"

Decimo sighed long at her friends' comments as they treaded home. Bribing isn't called persuasion, Yamamoto. Now I'm beginning to be more mafia like. Great. It's not like I really wanted to do it, you know.

"Good work Tsuna. I'll give you a B on that."

"Don't grade my bribing skills!" Tsuna retorted, turning to Reborn who was on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"You should go to Kokuyo now." The arcobaleno ignored her previous statement and looked ahead. "And you should go alone."

Gokudera was, of course, the first to object. "But Reborn-san, that Pineapple head might do something to the Boss and I won't be there to prote – Uh, Reborn-san?"

A snot bubble was on the hitman's nose and they all knew what that meant.

Leon transformed into a banner of words and rested itself on Reborn's fedora. It read: _And not a single fuck was given that day… _

"Don't pose as a freaking meme all of a sudden!" Tsuna shouted at the slumbering arcobaleno.

"Is this what they call 'trolling'?"

"Fuck off, baseball nerd."

"Ahaha, u mad?" Insert (troll) smiling face here.

"You fucking –"

"Don't feed the trolls, Gokudera-kun, don't feed the trolls."

"Huh? Who's the troll?"

"…"

"…"

"Guys?"

"Reborn and Yamamoto…They're so alike in so many different ways huh."

"I couldn't agree more, Tenth, I couldn't agree more."

"Anyway, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Tsuna then looked at Reborn. "I'm sure he'll wake up soon anyway, so don't bother to take him to my place, okay?"

"Tenth, I'll come with you!" Gokudera stated but Decimo raised a hand.

"It's okay, Gokudera-kun, I can handle this. Besides, Mukuro doesn't randomly pop out so probably the one I'll end up talking to is Chrome. _I hope_. See you."

Takeshi waved and watched his retreating friend while trying to stop Gokudera from following the Vongola Boss.

And as for Tsuna, her not-so epic quest of travelling to the neighbouring town began. A bus ride and a fifteen minute walk later; she arrived at the ruins of the Health land. It still had that 'don't-fucking-come-here-if-you-don't-wanna-experience-the-most-painful-death-by-a-pineapple' vibe which doesn't fail to make the hairs on Tsuna's arms stand. As she treaded down the broken and sometimes cracked paths of the place, she couldn't help but to think about Chrome. Is she eating properly? She often brought her rice balls but that isn't enough for a growing girl, right? And what happens when she has you know, her monthly period?...Wait, what happens when Mukuro possesses her then?

"What the hell am I thinking…" Decimo facepalmed and sighed once more.

"Hey, look Kakipii. It's a girl."

"I know Ken."

"What's she doing here-pyon?"

"Maybe it's one of Chrome's friends."

"That girl's friend? Che. Annoying thing."

"I can hear you, know. And don't call people 'it' or thing!" Tsuna retorted, turning to where the two stood.

"Oh, it noticed us-pyon."

"So it seems, Ken."

Decimo decided to ignore the insulting conversation the two were having and cleared her throat. "Can I please see Chrome?"

"Eh? That useless girl? Why? Who are you anyway?" Ken quirked an eyebrow at her and jumped closer and sniffed her scent, causing Tsuna to lean back.

"Are you with the Vongola?" The timid Chikusa asked calmly and approached her.

"Err, yeah… I am." Decimo replied, sweating a bit too much than usual. "We're having a vacation this Golden week, you see. I was wondering if Chrome was available…Umm." She turned to Ken who was breathing in the smell of her hair.

"She smells like strawberry gum, Kakipii." Ken grinned and shoved his hands in her hair. "Not like that dirty Chrome girl. She doesn't smell nice. And her hair feels nice too."

Tsuna felt like putting a huge sweat drop on her head while Chikusa sighed helplessly.

"Stop it, Ken. You're going to scare her just like that Hahi-girl."

Tsuna blinked. _'Hahi-girl?'_

"Chrome's in the bowling range." Chikusa continued before Ken could reply. "Just walk straight and you'll find it."

'_Walk staright, huh?'_ Tsuna smiled weakly and bowed. "Uh, thanks."

With now the brunette fading into the background, Ken spoke once more.

"Hey Kakipii."

"Hmm?"

"That girl smells like that Vongola brat."

XXX

Nagi held the bruise-colored bowling ball in her hands and stared ahead.

"It's heavy."

The frail illusionist sighed and tried to swing the ball, mocking the way Haru threw the bowling ball a few days before. They were planning to go bowling this Saturday and Chrome thought it'd be a good thing to practice before they went.

Only that her fingers would freeze when she tried to release the ball and she almost always ends up dragged by the heavy round object toward the pins.

"Chrome?"

Taken by surprise, the purple haired girl made a shriek, making her release the ball. Gravity took over and before they knew it, a round hole was born. Poor floor.

(Something akin to a breaking sound continued to claim the air a few seconds later.)

"I-I'm Sorry! I shouldn't have called you so suddenly." Tsuna frowned at the gaping hole and bowed apologetically as she approached her.

"N-N-No! It's okay!" Miss eyepatch blushed for some reason and waved her hands frantically. "Tsu-Tsuna-san… Have you come to see Mukuro-sama…" As if on cue, she closed her eyes, preparing to call for her saviour.

"Ah, wait! Wait… Don't call him out. Please." Decimo grabbed her shoulders, making Chrome open her eyes. "I wanna tell you something, Chrome."

"Eh?" Her one eye blinked. "Tell me something?"

"Yes. Reborn wanted me to invite everyone to a vacation that he arranged, so… It would really be great if you'd come."

"Me? With everyone?"

"Yeah. If you want, you can tag Chikusa-san and Ken-san along too."

Chrome just stared at her, wide-eyed and flustered.

"And uh… Mukuro… Can you ask him, if he wants to come too?" Tsuna averted her eyes from Chrome and scratched her head. "I know it's been tough for him these past few months because of that Daemon…He must really be upset about that incident."

"_Well isn't that nice, Tsunayoshi-kun."_

"Eh?" Tsuna looked back at Chrome who was still, pretty much Chrome. "Did you say something?"

Chrome shook her head.

"… So, do want to come?"

"Is it…O-Okay? For me to come."

"Of course!" Tsuna smiled. "It would be fun. Is that a yes?"

The girl nodded slowly and smiled back shyly.

"That's great!" Tsuna felt a wash of relief take over her body. "We'll be in touch, okay? I'll tell you the details later on."

"Okay." Chrome nodded once more. _"I'll be looking forward to it, Tsunayoshi-kun."_

"Please do!" Decimo smiled widely and then stopped dead on her tracks. "What did you call me?"

"Tsuna-san?" The illusionist tilted her head and her eyebrows came together.

"O-Oh." That was odd. "I must have heard wrong. Well, see you then, Chrome."

The purple pineapple head waved as she watched Tsuna retreat.

"Kufufufu~"

XXX

Five stress-filled days later, April 29 came and it was officially vacation time. But instead of feeling really giddy and excited, Tsuna felt quite the opposite.

She looked at her wristwatch. 9:36 A.M. They're 36 minutes late.

Reborn had to kick her out of the cruise ship to wait for her two beloved guardians: Hibari and Chrome, because, quote; it's your responsibility as Boss, unquote.

Responsibility my ass.

Those two aren't even responsible human beings in the first place. Except for Chrome maybe. At the back of her head, a tiny voice told her that this so-called vacation won't be much fun, like when they went to Mafia land.

In fact, it won't be fun at all. Yep. That's all better.

"Herbivore."

Tsuna held the urge to throw her mittens at Hibari's face and scream 'YOU'RE LATE!' like an enraged girlfriend. "O-Ohayo, Hibari-san."

The skylark's eyes drooped as he stifled a yawn.

'_He doesn't give a damn does he?'_ Decimo almost glared at her senpai but couldn't. "Everybody's inside so please –"

"I-I'm sorry we're late Tsuna-san! I – oh." Chrome almost tripped as she met the eyes of Namimori's resident carnivore. She stood there frozen still as Hibari unleashed his death glares on her.

"Oh look, it's Skyduck and that strawberry-gum girl." Ken cocked his head, beaming a smug smile. Chikusa said nothing and merely adjusted his glasses.

"Skyduck? Strawberry-guaaah!"

Before she could panic, Decimo got dragged a few meters away from the Kokuyo trio by Kyoya. The grumpy low blood pressure prefect gripped her collar tight, shoving her close to his face, ensuring that she suffered his deadly anti-herbivore rays.

"What is that… That _person_ doing here?" He demanded.

"I-I-I-I inv-vited her! R-Reborn said I should invite a-all of our a-allies. I mean… My cousin's allies. Please don't hurt me. Please don't hit me!" She closed her eyes shut and braced for an all-out tonfa attack. "Hiiiieeee!"

Kyoya frowned deeper. "You didn't inform me about this."

'_Of course I wouldn't! You'd kill me if I told you!'_ Tsuna suffered in silence and prayed that somebody would come out of the cruise liner and save her ass. "I'm s-sorry Hibari-san!"

Meanwhile, Chrome debated if she should call for her Muku-sama or step in to stop the on-going harassment Tsuna-san was currently experiencing. If she calls Mukuro, this would definitely turn out into another epic technique-screaming battle between the two of them. That's not good. If she tried to stop the cloud man, he'd probably bite her to death which is not very good either.

"What are they doing-pyon?" Ken squinted.

"He's aggressive as ever, isn't he." Chikusa stated blandly and sighed. "We should get in the ship and just leave them alone."

"Yeah, you're right." Ken replied casually and skipped to the cruise ship as he muttered about delicious food.

Chrome felt like she had been struck by lightning.

"I'm not going to stay in the same place as that…Girl."

"Wait, Hibari-san! But she's just… Chrome! …I mean, it's not like she's going to transform suddenly! She's not Mukuro!"

Kyoya glared harder as Tsuna mentioned his name. When he was about to retort, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Both he and Decimo turned.

"Cloud man. Please stop."

This statement almost made Tsuna's eyes pop out of its sockets.

"You see, Tsuna-san is already committed to one man, and one man only."

Kyoya wasn't sure whether to swat Chrome's hand away first or demand an explanation because this mist girl is sprouting nonsense again.

"Tsuna-san and Mukuro-sama are love–"

"Ah! Right, that's quite enough, Chrome, ahahaha…" Decimo shoved her hand onto Chrome's mouth to shut her up. "Don't say such _dangerous_ things in public, hahaha…"

"…Explain yourselves." Hibari crossed his arms and glared at the two of them, getting suspicious by the passing second.

"Why don't you just get in the damn ship already, you three?"

"R-Reborn!"

"Everyone's getting bored." The arcobaleno smirked and sipped his pina colada as he gazed at them from the ship. "Ciaossu, Hibari, Chrome."

Chrome nodded in recognition while Hibari turned away and picked up his luggage. "I'm leaving."

"Eh? Wait, Hibari-san!"

"Don't you think this is a good opportunity for you to settle some things with Mukuro?"

The cloud stopped moving.

"There's a chance that he might pay us a little visit. Oh well. If you really don't wanna come…"

"Alright." Insert Kyoya's devilish smirk here. "If you're telling the truth, baby, then I'll come."

'_That was fast!'_ Tsuna blinked at the scene before her, with Chrome watching dumbly by her side.

"Good." The hitman put on his sunglasses. "Hop in, then."

As the two proceeded to board the ship, a smile crept on to Tsuna's lips. Now that the ordeal was over, she could at least take a little break from all of the bickering and coaxing she had been participating in these past few minutes. The sails were set and they were now on the move to –

"To Mafia land we go then."

"Right, to Mafia – wait, what?"

**~Fin~**

**A/N:** I remember Ken calling Hibari '**Skyduck'** back in the Kokuyo arc, and I laughed so hard because when I read the word aloud, I actually said **Psyduck** (the Pokemon.). Man. I made Hibari into a Pokemon. Haha. XD anyway, thanks for reading chappie the 8th!

Cakes and presents are appreciated. Later people.

*curtain closes*


	9. Tanoshiku Nacchau Uta

**A/N:** I'm hyped up because this coming 18 I'm gonna go to **ToyCon** as Tsuna! XD Hey, if my _kababayans_ are reading this and if you have plans on going to the convention as well, please let me know! XD

I was hoping to buy a suit for that cosplay (that greyish white suit tuna wore in the Vongola 77) but I spent all my money on that wig so… yeah. But I plan on buying a suit though. Suits look so fiiiiine… XD

Anyway, how are you guys doing eh? Hope you're all okay. ^^

**Shout outs:**

**Conanfan15****-san – **haha, I love the reviews you give me because it always makes me laugh and smile. Thanks. ^^ I actually, don't have any answers to all of your questions since I'm still figuring things out a bit so… you'll just have to find out. ^^ thanks once again!

**-Yuna's Reincarnation-1****-san – **haha, yeah… XD thanks for the review though!

**Princess Arcs di Cielo****-san – **thanks! XD and thanks for the review!

**Icedchan** – haha, glad to hear that. ^^ please do enjoy the chapter.

**DiveToWorld-san** – Thank you! ^^

**YuujouKami-san** –well, making Tsuna suffer makes me happy..*is shot* anyway, thank you and please enjoy the current chappie. ^^

**Kiseki no Tenshi-san** – Thanks! XD

**Kichou-san** – Thank you! ^^

**RealityBitez-san** – belated happy birthday by the way. ^^ It was in the manga, where Ken called Hibari skyduck, and you're very welcome. XD Thanks for the review!

**MikaUchiha666-san** – assuming that's a typo, thanks. ^^

**xMelonBreadx-san** – It's okay. ^^ I'll do my best. Thanks for dropping a review!

**xXxEminaxXx-san** – ahaha, yup, you guessed right. ^^ the chapters are in fact named after character songs and songs that are used in the anime.

**Vongola-Decimo27-san** – If you meant perverseness, yes I'm making Hibari into a pervert..*insert evil laugh here* anyway, thanks for the review! XD

**Sephony-san** – thank you! It's great to receive reviews like yours. ^^ I appreciate it. And the bit about Reborn being ooc, thanks for noticing! I'll work on that. Thanks for the feedback!

**honey-vanilla11-san** – yes, please do! Enma and co. are arriving next chapter, I think. Thanks for leaving a review!

**Crazyanime-san** – I want to go to mafia land as well… XD Thanks for dropping a review though!

Dozo~

XXX

"Why must it be Mafia Land, Reborn? I thought this is a vacation." Tsuna narrowed her eyes at her tutor as the latter sunbathed.

"It is." The hitman replied coolly. "You're officially in the Mafia now, aren't you?"

"Not _yet_." She corrected firmly and cleared her throat.

"It doesn't make any difference because you'll be accepting that title anyway. And besides, I want the others to take a look at you."

"Others?" Decimo raised an eyebrow, and as if on cue, her hyper intuition supplied her with a plausible answer. "You don't mean you've invited –"

"Fon has a very trained sense and Verde, well, Verde is Verde. I'm sure, together with Colonnello, they'll be able to pick the same vibes I've been feeling all this time."

"I can't believe you actually dragged Fon, Verde, _and_ Colonnello into this. Have you lost your mind? Those two will laugh at me! And Fon will pity me!"

"Just shut up and stop being so miserable." Reborn turned his head to his student. "You're going to make me look bad."

Tsuna rolled her eyes and blew bubbles into her drink.

"Their opinions matter to me." The arcobaleno stated and settled down once again. "If you don't wanna thank us, then at least feel honoured. Half of the Chosen Seven has troubled themselves to look in to the predicament you're in."

A pang of guilt hit Tsuna as Reborn finished that sentence. "…Sorry. I'm sorry. It's just embarrassing to let other people see me in this form. My pride as a man is badly damaged from all of the… the girly stuff I've been doing, you know. I know you've been working hard to find me a cure, Reborn. I appreciate all of those hours you've spent on searching for some sort of clue," she turned to him, "And I – huh?"

Snot bubble. 'Nuff said.

"Don't freaking sleep when people are pouring their hearts to you!"

"Juudaime!"

Before Tsuna could vent her anger at the sleeping hitman, she felt a hand tap her shoulder. "Oh, hey, Gokudera-kun."

"I've been looking all over for you, Tenth." The bomber said as he beamed wide. "Are you hungry?"

"Eh? Well, not really." Tsuna smiled back, feeling a light urge to laugh because her friend searched for her only to ask her if she was hungry. "Where are the others, by the way?"

"Oh, they're in one of the rooms playing strip poker."

"Oh…" Tsuna blinked and then tilted her head as she looked back at Gokudera. "Did you say strip poker?"

"Yeah." The storm guardian nodded. "And that damn baseball nut's real good at it."

"W-Wait, Kyoko-chan and the kids aren't playing too right…?"

"Everyone's playing except for that cloud bastard and Dokuro's two dogs."

"What? Are you serious?" Her chocolate brown eyes widened as panic settled in her veins. "Who plays strip poker with kids? And it's midday too!" She pointed at the brightly lit sun but Gokudera merely waved his hands.

"Don't worry Tenth. It's just a harmless game of poker."

"What if Kyoko-chan… Kyoko-chan…" Tsuna imagined her beloved stripped off of her clothing and immediately blood rushed to her face. "What happens if she, you know, loses?"

"Hmm. I don't know about that Tenth, but that girl is pretty good at it too."

"But even so…Gokudera-kun, you must take me to that room! Immediately!" She took her right-hand man's hand and dragged him away. "Hurry! Before something really embarrassing happens!"

The silver haired teen became a little flustered but did as told anyway. After climbing a few stairs, they caught Lambo running around the hallway, naked.

"Lambo!" Tsuna called out between breaths. "What are you doing? Put some clothes on!"

"Nyahahaha! Lambo-san doesn't want to. This means I won the game so I won't obey Tsuna." The lightning guardian explained carefully, skipping all over the place with his clothes and horns hanging on his neck.

"That meant you lost, idiot cow!" Gokudera (like a great big brother that he is,) pointed a finger at the five year-old. "You really _are_ pathetic."

The afro haired kid frowned, since he probably realized why the game is named 'strip poker' in the first place. "That's not true! You're lying, Stupidera!"

"Che, I wouldn't expect _you_ to understand." Smug as ever, the bomber looked down at Lambo and smiled sarcastically.

"Uh, Gokudera-kun, I think that's enough…" Tsuna, once again, sighed at her guardian's antics. She walked toward Lambo, kneeled and pulled the clothes off of his neck as the latter mumbled 'gotta stay calm'. "Come on, Lambo, put your clothes on. You'll get cold."

"Lambo!"

The three of them turned at the voice of the caller, who was running toward their direction.

"I-pin?" Decimo blurted out as the little assassin sped her way to them.

"Give back ace!" The Chinese hitman (hitwoman?) shouted in her broken Japanese. She was wearing her bathing suit as we speak, and Tsuna got a pretty clear picture to what had happened between the two of them.

_Lambo lost the game. He thinks of a good plan to avert the attention he'll be receiving that's sure to embarrass him. He steals I-pin's cards somehow, and I-pin notices. And then, voila! Another road runner show parody has been made._

"Nyahahahaha! No way! Lambo-san won't give you back your cards!" He ran off to the distance before he even put on his shirt. Naturally, I-pin followed, muttering something in Chinese that sure sounded like curses.

"Let's just ignore them, Tenth." Gokudera said casually, making Tsuna sigh for the second time. "For the meantime, we should –"

"SAWADA!"

Oh boy. Here comes another one.

"Onii-san! And everybody else…?"

"Yo Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted with a smile.

"Tsuna," Bianchi began, "Have you seen Lambo and I-pin?"

"A-Aneki…" The silver haired paled immediately and collapsed.

"Gokudera-kun!" Decimo caught her right-hand before the latter plummeted down to the floor.

"Oh Hayato. Did you miss me so much you've fainted at the sight of your beloved sister?"

"…" _Barf._

"I'm so touched. Because of that, I'll take care of you for the rest of the day. Why don't you guys look for I-pin and Lambo?" The poison scorpion then took her brother into her arms.

"Wait, what happened anyway?" The brunette inquired, a little reluctant to let go of her unconscious friend. "Did you guys get in to some kind of trouble?..."

"Actually," Bianchi lowered her voice and leaned closer to Decimo, "We boarded this ship illegally. And now that they've found out, thugs were sent out to kick us out of here."

"WHAT?"

"The Ninth originally sent a private yacht for us but Reborn insisted that we should live on the edge. It's his style. He's so charming isn't he?"

"What's so charming about that? And whose ship is this, anyway?"

"From a rival family named... Hmm. I forgot."

"No way!" Tsuna pulled on her hair in despair. "We'll all be killed!"

"Hahi? What's wrong Tsuna-chan?" Haru blinked at her peculiar reaction.

"Tsuna-chan?" Kyoko knitted her eyebrows and looked worriedly at her friend.

'_Oh no… I should think of a way fast! I don't want Kyoko-chan and the others to be in trouble…' _Decimo cleared her throat and tried to compose herself. "We should look for Lambo and I-pin first. I think… We won't be welcome in this ship any longer, so I'm afraid we should escape." She looked at them carefully and then spoke once again, "Ken-san and Chikusa-san, and Hibari-san aren't with us so we should inform them about this as well. Chrome, please get Ken-san and Chikusa-san. I'll go inform Hibari-san."

"ALRIGHT!" Ryohei, who was only wearing boxers, shouted at the top of his lungs. "DOKURO! Let's go get your buddies and Lambo and I-pin to the extreme!" The boxer dragged the illusionist toward the opposite direction and ran off.

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko called out and followed her brother. "Don't pull Chrome-chan so forcefully!"

"Wait for me!" Fuuta ran after the three and soon, they were out of sight.

'_I was hoping Kyoko-chan to be with me though…'_ Tsuna felt kinda down, but figured now wasn't the time to sulk. "Bianchi, please get some kind of thing er, for us to escape from the ship. Can you do that?"

"Sure," The Poison Scorpion, who was wearing some goggles now, stated. "I'll go get some life boats for us."

"Thanks!" She turned to Yamamoto and Haru. "Let's go find Lambo and I-pin first. I'm sure they went that way…" her two friends nodded in response and so the great chase began.

After a few close encounters with the mafia thugs that were sent to hunt them down, Tsuna and her two companions finally hit the jackpot. At an intersection, they found Lambo and I-pin chasing each other in circles and were currently making a lot of noise, which of course, isn't very good, considering the situation they're in right now.

"Lambo! Give back cards!" Demanded I-pin.

"No way tail head!" The lightning guardian replied with a smile. As the Chinese assassin heard the insult, she posed her trademark Gyoza-ken stance and they knew what would happen next.

"Wait, I-pin!" Of course, it was too late. Lambo was already in the air, bouncing off of the walls as I-pin maneuvered him with her hands. Haru then scooped her off of the ground, making the latter lose her control on the floating Lambo.

"I'm sure Lambo-chan didn't mean to make you angry, I-pin-chan!" Haru told the five year-old and patted her head. "Won't you forgive him?"

I-pin frowned but nodded. She looked at Lambo.

Yamamoto caught Lambo before he could fall tragically to the ground so he was quite safe. "…No way tail head! It's your fault!" He jumped out of Yamamoto's arms and stuck his tongue out.

With this, I-pin got out of Haru's arms and frowned further. "I-pin won't forgive! Gyoza-ken!"

Tsuna wasn't so sure what happened next, but there was a cloud of purplish pink smoke encircling them after about ten seconds after I-pin screamed her attack. "Everybody! Are you all alright?" She coughed and surveyed the surroundings.

She saw Haru coughing by a wall and Yamamoto trying to look for the two of them. The smoke cleared soon after and the next person they saw shocked them.

"A-Adult I-pin?"

At the center stood fifteen year-old I-pin wearing a red, sleeveless Chinese dress decorated with Oleander flowers and was in her fighting stance and had a serious expression on her face and, beside her was the ten year bazooka.

"Eh? What happened?" She mumbled and blinked. "Who are you?"

'_That's right, she doesn't know who I am…'_ Tsuna smiled weakly and walked toward her. "Ah, I-pin, you were hit by the ten year bazooka so, you're ten years in the past right now…"

"Ten year bazooka?" She repeated like a parrot and darted her eyes to Haru and Yamamoto, and to her surroundings. "Oh no! I must hurry! If I don't carry out this assassination, I'll be late for the deliveries!"

"Hahi!" Haru's eyes widened at that. "Did I-pin-chan just say 'assassination'?"

"I thought she quit…" Yamamoto mumbled and was about to ask her, but the latter dashed off instantly.

"Wait, I-pin!" Tsuna ran after her in panic. "Don't go toward that direction!"

As if on cue, Yamamoto (who later picked Lambo up once more) and Haru followed close by. Unfortunately, I-pin ran faster than the rest of them, and soon, they were starting to lose track of the girl.

"This, this is bad!" Tsuna blurted out. "She's going toward Hibari-san's hall!"

"Ahaha, Hibari has an entire hall to himself? Wow."

They turn to a corner and then, in some perfect timing that only occurs in stories like this, they saw I-pin and the fearsome prefect together. It appears they had stumbled in to each other like in those chick flicks.

"Hahi!" Haru pointed and pulled on Tsuna's dress. "It's like…a meeting destined by fate!"

Yamamoto laughed at that. Tsuna merely stared at the two of them, scared that Hibari might suddenly feel the unusual vibes I-pin was releasing and attack her or something.

I-pin stared at her childhood crush with beady eyes. Hibari stared back, as if trying to figure out who she was.

"Have I met you before?" The Chinese assassin asked and took a careful step back.

"Hahi?" Haru's dream of some romantic conversation was crushed while Yamamoto tilted his head as he began to mull over the situation.

'_That's odd.'_ Tsuna blinked and looked at I-pin. _'She doesn't know Hibari-san?'_

Hibari's eyebrows came together. He was able to recognize the fifteen year-old girl in front of him by now, but reconsidered his conclusion since he appears to have been mistaken. When he was about to say something, I-pin reverted to her fighting stance and glared at him.

"Or are you one of _their_ assassins?" She said in a stern voice. "Please make it quick, I need to get to your boss and kill him as soon as possible."

'_What is she saying?_' Tsuna pulled on her hair once more because of the dangerous situation unfolding before them.

To this, the prefect merely smirked. He brought out his steel tonfa and assumed his fighting stance as well. "I don't know who this 'boss' you're talking about, but I can assure you I'm not working for anybody."

"Wait, Hibari," The swordsman began and stepped closer. "Don't you remember her? She's that little girl that goes 'boom!' when she sees you!"

Hibari cocked his head at Yamamoto. "This one is different."

"What?" Yamamoto blinked and looked at Tsuna.

But before Tsuna could speak, I-pin came charging toward the cloud guardian with such ferocity, that even Haru, who doesn't have any fighting experience, can feel her killing intent.

"You're quite the dirty player, aren't you, girl?" Kyoya commented as he blocked I-pin's attack with his tonfa.

"Everything's fair in murder." She replied and took a leap back.

"Stop, wait a second!" Tsuna shouted and got in between the two of them. "There's no point in fighting –"

"Step back Sawada." The senior coldly snapped as a smirk climbed its way up to his lips. "Find yourself some other prey. This girl is mine."

"No, that's not what I meant!" Tsuna waved her hands in alarm. "This is really I-pin! I swear!"

"Why do you know me?" The Chinese assassin was the next one to speak. "Are you one of _them_ too?" She reverted back to her battle stance.

"No, no, no!" Tsuna waved her hands again and turned to I-pin's direction. "You're wrong! I-I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada's cousin!"

"Tsunayoshi Sawada?" She repeated, relaxing a little bit. "I –"

_Poof._

"Hahi?" Haru, who was paralyzed by I-pin's deadly aura moments ago, was finally able to move. "I-pin-chan?"

Purplish pink smoke took over once more, and for once Tsuna was grateful to see that. The five minutes that could have produced one of the most intense battles of all time was now over and they were safe… For now.

"Uh, Tsuna…"

"What is it, Yamamoto?"

"I think we should run."

"What?"

"The count down. It started."

And this, my friends, was the way Tsuna and company escaped the dangers of being caught by the rival mafia thugs. They not only defeated all of them, but also destroyed the whole ship thanks to I-pin's Pinzu time bomb. Luckily, Bianchi had prepared the life boats in time so they were saved from the dangers of the sea. With the sinking luxury ship behind them, this was the right backdrop for our titular character to appear.

"You guys sure had fun without me." Reborn commented as held on to Leon who was in his parachute form.

"Where were you?" Tsuna almost wailed, as she sat in all of her messy glory. "We could have died you know!"

"You gotta live your life on the edge. Like a boss."

"Stop it with the memes already!"

"You may want to start rowing. Those surviving thugs aren't alive just to chill out, you know."

They all turned to look behind them, only to find hundreds of lifeboats inching their way toward them. So, once again, this was the start of an epic struggle to survive, courtesy of Reborn.

And that was how Tsuna and his family came to Mafia Land. The end.

I lied! That was only the start.

~Fin~

A/N:

_********_I've totally ignored the episode when 'adult' I-pin saw Hibari and didn't react, since that one is not in the manga. So I've assumed that she should know how Hibari looked like (well, I'm sure you won't forget how your first crush/love looked like anyway. I'm sure I won't. XD) even though she saw him in his younger form. **So that scene is not a replica of the scene in that episode of KHR. **I've put that there for a reason.

Oh, on a side note… HAPPY BIRTHDAY MUKU-SAMA! And happy birthday to Itachi-kun of Naruto and The Hitachiin Twins of Ouran. Lotsa birthdays on the ninth huh… anyway, hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for reading!

Oh and, I don't think I'll be updating soon… it's school time once again… TT_TT. Well, see you later guys.

Peace out.

*leaves with the four birthday boys and grabs some beer*


	10. Canvas

**A/N**: I'm both glad and mortified right now.

I got one of the highest scores in my preliminary exams in Anatomy and Physiology but I almost failed in Organic chemistry. Those damn reactions…Y u so hard? T_T I always forget to include those fucking double bonds…*rages on* well, anyway, enough about me. How about you guys? How're you all doing? ^^

I know this is a bit late and random but… Isn't Alan Rickman awesome? That man…Hnnnnnggh. I thought I was the only one who had a weird crush on him when I saw the first Potter movie… Oh and who among you got in **Pottermore** early? I'm _WillowPumpkin206_ there. Hmm, but literally, I'm not in yet, since the second email hasn't arrived…

Okay, before I rant away on HP, let me get us back on topic. ***SPOILER AHEAD*** Holey crap I was so surprised about Daemon's Elena thing…(because I named an OC Elena back then, haha, imma genius XD) I mean… Whoa. I used to curse him so much…sorry Dae. And by the way…Amano-sensei is overloading us with 2700 lately. And Mukuro got his body back and is out of Vendicare! Now **my **plot is all messed up. *shakes head* Seriously, what am I gonna do with this… But since the new arc is focused on Fran, I think I'll be able to forgive her. XD***End of spoiler***

Oh, and **I'm proud to say that this little shitty thing right here has begun to move on with it's intended plot. **So look out kiddies. This might be crack-filled and all at this point, but beware…*laughs evilly on the background*

And also…Sweet chestnuts, TIFT reached the 100th review mark! Oh wow. Thank you very much for staying with me and this little story. I cannot promise to give you a good story, but I'll definitely give you the best I can do. Thank you readers, reviewers alerters and to those who faved this!

**Shout outs:**

**Hiyomi-san **– oh wow, to review each chapter…Thank you! You are so kind. ^_^

**Long live marshmallows-san **– I've already made Tsuna go into Hyper mode in the _Be more chapter_, but not dying will mode. I don't think it would be appropriate for her to run around wearing her underwear only XD.

**Alice no Kuro Usagi-san **– haha, we all love some 1827 hints now and then don't we? XD hope you like this chappie and thanks for dropping a review!

**Alineup-san - ***shades falls from shit knows where and lands on my eyes like a boss* They do indeed amigo, they do indeed.

**Geniusly-Unique-san – **X27. Honestly I haven't read a single X27 fic in my life. Ever. I'll try though, I'll do some research XD. The Varia won't be coming yet so I still have some time to squeeze that pairing in.

**FallenSeraphXeno-san** – Basil-kun is that you? O_o nah, just kidding. ^^ it's a pleasure to make my readers happy. Thanks for the review!

**Nikooru-sama – **sorry for not updating soon…well, here it is! Hope you enjoy it!

**EminaRukiax-san** – Awww, thank you! I will write the next chapters with my dying will as well! XD

**Kichou-san – **thanks for the review!

**Crazyanime-san **– well…I want to tell you why I-pin didn't recognize Hibari or Tsuna, but if I did, I'll be giving away the plot. Heehee…Oh well. I got the intended reaction so that's fine. Thanks for the review!

**RealityBitez-san **– honestly I just got a little lazy to type everything at the end…*avoids pineapples* sorry. That's my bad. Thanks for leaving a review!

**YujouKami-san** – I like I-pin too. XD thank you and thanks for the feedback also!

**Princess Arcs di Cielo-san – **chaos makes Tsuna's world go round, yeah?^^ thanks for the review!

**Conanfan15-san **– Oh, you noticed that she didn't recognize Haru or Yamamoto too! Everyone just got distracted about her not recognizing Hibari or Tsuna…Well that's a clue. You got one part of the clue – that I-pin didn't recognize Yamamoto or Haru. You're right about the bit about the future changing once again, and I gotta say, that your theory might just be a possible plot for another series…you amaze me. O_O. The other part of the clue (of course I'm gonna shut up at this point) has not been found out by somebody else because… it's just too overlooked I guess. I've been giving out clues since last chapter (well, not exactly, the very first clue I made was in the _Kufufu no fu_ chapter) so…yeah. I'm just happy somebody notices them OTL…thanks for the feedback!

**Yuna's Reincarnation-1-san** – you bet it is… because it isn't what it looks like…haha. Well anyway, thanks for the review!

**MikaUchiha666-san **- I feel that sometimes people forget that I-pin is a young assassin so yeah...I made her cool here. ^^ here's the update!

Dozo~

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

"It's okay with me if you put _me_ in danger, but dragging Kyoko-chan and the others in is unforgivable!"

The arcobaleno stopped for a moment as if in deep thought, and then jumped and kicked Tsuna on the face.

"What did you do that for?" The Vongola tenth wailed as she put a hand on her forehead.

"When you take the position as Tenth, all of your enemies will try to kill your allies. This one is only a light thing compared to the things that they will do to get to you." Reborn discarded his outfit and changed into a target patterned swimwear. "So get used to it."

"But still…" The brunette frowned and sighed. "I can't actually swallow a dying will pill and save them in hyper mode."

"Aren't you the one who always promised that you'll protect them no matter what?"

"I know, I promised. Of course I won't go back on my word. It's just that –"

"Then that's enough. Go get changed. We'll be meeting the other three soon." The hitman turned and trotted away with Leon on his shoulder.

Decimo stared at her retreating tutor and felt a little angered and helpless. Sometimes she wondered why she agreed to all of Reborn's plans in the first place. Sometimes she wondered why she only had one reasonable choice. Again, she felt the need to bang her head on the wall but fortunately, Kyoko and Haru arrived at the scene to prevent her from doing so.

"Tsuna-chan!" The caramel-colored haired girl called sweetly and greeted her with a wide smile. "Come on! Let's change and go to the sea!"

Tsuna tried to compose herself and smiled a bit, trying to act normal. "Okay."

But then, she remembered something. Idiocy strikes again.

"Crap."

"Hahi? What's wrong, Tsuna-chan?"

XXX

Actually, Tsuna did bring some swimwear, in the form of trunks.

But because of all the trouble she's been through, she apparently forgot what she currently looked like.

"Don't worry, Maman gave me a bikini for you." Bianchi spoke as she unpacked her luggage.

(If you're wondering where Maman is, she's somewhere in Sicily having a romantic date with Papan.)

'_Mom sure knows me.' _Tsuna scratched her head as she stared at the orange, two-piece suit Bianchi brought out. _'Although I prefer not wearing those…'_

"What's wrong, Tsuna? Don't you like them?" Bianchi asked and stared at the brunette.

'_Of course! It's embarrassing to wear something like that in front of everybody! I'm a freaking boy for Buddha's sake!'_ Decimo fought the urge to wail out those words as she took the swimsuit. "No, it's fine. I'll call mom later to thank her for this."

The Poison Scorpion smiled back and nodded. "Let's go get changed shall we?"

Those were the very words Tsuna dreaded to hear.

She didn't understand how girls can run around in the beach with only two pieces of cloth covering their private parts. Why do they feel embarrassed when boys see them in their panties but they don't when they see them in their bikinis? What is up with that logic?

"Tsuna-chan? Is something wrong? You look pale." Kyoko patted her shoulder as they walked toward the beach.

'_Kyoko-chan looks so cute in her swimwear…And wait, when did we get out of here?'_ Tsuna faked a smile to hide her uneasiness. She's been detaching from reality too often these days. "A-Ah, yeah… I'm fine, Kyoko-chan."

The younger Sasagawa nodded and smiled back.

"Is it because you're nervous?" Haru asked suddenly. "I've been watching you very closely, Tsuna-chan!"

"E-Eh?" Tsuna took as step back as her intuition sent warning signals in her brain. "What do you mean?"

"You like one of them, don't you? One of Tsuna-san's guardians!"

"WHAT?"

"Eh? Really Tsuna-chan?" Kyoko was the next to ask. "You really do?"

"No! I don't!" Tsuna waved her hands in denial.

"Then why did you invite them all? Even Hibari-san! It's him, isn't it? Hahi! _Dangerous_!"

"NO! It's not Hibari-san!"

"Then you _do_ like one of them after all! I knew it! Is it Kyoko-chan's big brother?"

"Eh? You like Onii-chan?"

"No! I mean, I like Onii-san, but not in that way…"

"So it's Yamamoto-san in the end!"

"Haru! I just invited them because their my fami –"

"Look out!"

The three girls whipped their heads toward the speaker. Haru and Kyoko saw that it was Yamamoto who shouted but Tsuna saw nothing because a beach ball had just made its very own landing space on her face.

"Oww..." Decimo rubbed the part which the ball had struck her. It didn't hurt that much since it was just the plastic inflatable type.

"Are you okay Tsu…na…" Yamamoto's speech capabilities slowed down for a moment as he took in the sight of his best friend.

"You idiot! Look at what you've done to the…Te… Te-Tenth?" Gokudera's green eyes looked like billiard balls as he averted his gaze at his beloved boss.

Ryohei looked like he became a flagpole as he stood in the shallow water.

"Don't just gape like that." Bianchi broke the silence as Chrome, who was carrying I-pin in her arms, stood by her. "Apologize properly."

"Ack!" Gokudera was torn between vomiting and nose bleeding as he collapsed at the sight of her sister and his boss. Yamamoto looked panicky as he tended to his silver haired friend, while Ryohei, still, looked like a red matchstick.

"No, it's okay." Tsuna smiled and shook her head. "I'm alright, no harm done."

"Sorry about that, Tsu-Tsuna." The rain guardian beamed lightly as he carried the fallen Gokudera.

"S-Sawada…Y-You look extremely…Extremely…_O-Orange_."

"Eh? You think so Onii-san? Should I change?" Tsuna looked at herself. '_I do look a bit weird in this thing. I knew it. I should have worn a t-shirt instead.'_

"Sh-Shuddap, Turf-top… The T-Tenth looks great in a-anything she wears!" The storm guardian managed to speak as his sister put on some sunglasses.

"Th-That's not what I meant, octopus-head! Sawada looks _extremely_ good! That's what I meant! _She extremely looks good in orange!_"

"That's _not_ what you meant earlier!"

"It is!"

"Now now, you two…" Yamamoto laughed, a bit tense himself. "It's a good day today so let's not fight okay?"

Tsuna wanted to bury her head in the sand with all the attention she's been getting. Why are they acting so strange so suddenly? It's embarrassing. Everyone's eyes are on them. There's too much unwanted attention for her to bear, really.

"Tsuna-chan, come, let's swim!" Haru tugged on her hand. "Or maybe you want to play some ball?"

"Let's play!" Lambo declared, then picked up the large inflatable ball that hit Tsuna earlier.

"No, I have to pass." Decimo smiled apologetically. "I don't really feel well, er, with the heat. You guys go ahead and have some fun."

Haru and the rest of them frowned at her reply. Even Tsuna wanted to frown. It was such a nice day! But attention wasn't something she liked drawn toward her. She forced a smile and retreated back to the shade, a bit guilty herself for being too shy to run around in a swimsuit.

Tsuna may have become a girl, but she still has the lowest self-confidence out of all of them.

"Do you want me to escort you back to the hotel, Tenth?" A voice asked and Tsuna needn't have to turn to know who it was.

"No, Gokudera-kun, I feel fine." She smiled at her faithful friend. "I just don't want to embarrass myself any further."

"What do you mean, Tenth?" The silver haired teen asked further.

"I feel so weird." She admitted, a hint of bitterness seeping in her tone. "This is not right – me wearing bikinis in front of everyone. I'm a guy. And I have to wear… wear bras and period pads. It's unnerving to notice other guys staring at me. I know they just see me as another girl, but to me… to me, those glances are different." Tsuna sighed and wrapped her arms around her legs as she sat on the sand. "I'm sorry Gokudera-kun. Just forget everything that I said. You should enjoy our vacation."

The emerald eyed guardian sat silent for a moment. "Juudaime…Just tell me who those bastards who stared at you earlier were… and I'll dispose of them at your command!"

"No, Gokudera-kun! It's okay!" Tsuna blanched and tried to pacify him. _Well, you were one of them though…_

"Are you sure? I promise I'll make a clean kill." He said in an assuring tone that made Tsuna not reassured at all.

"Gokudera-kun… I said it's okay. It's okay." She smiled and patted his shoulder. Even though at times, this dedicated bit of Gokudera drives everything else in Tsuna's life into trouble, she can't help but to be thankful. Tsuna's glad she has a friend who's willing to kill (though not encouraged,) for her when she's in need.

And besides all that, the quarter Italian is quite good-looking as well.

After debating why her mind suddenly wandered into that realm of thinking, Tsuna proceeded to slam her face on her knees. The revenge of the hormones has begun.

"Juudaime? Are you alright, Juudaime?"

"Yes! I'm fine! Ahahaha…" Tsuna mumbled while her head was ducked. What the fuck, Tsuna, what the fuck? This is not the time to stare at your best friend. You should not feel attracted. You should be jealous. Yeah, that's right, jealous. Gokudera's handsome and you're wimpy. He's got such nice –

_Gaah. Okay. Look somewhere else._

Decimo lifted her head and tried to distract herself with other things. Stare at other people. She tried to search for Kyoko and found her, playing beach volleyball with Haru, Ryohei, and Yamamoto. Tsuna concentrated on her beloved, but found her orbs fluttering away from the beautiful Sasagawa to her older brother.

'_Onii-san sure looks happy,'_ Tsuna smiled to herself as she watched her sun guardian yell 'extreme' as Kyoko tried to spike a ball. The boxing enthusiast is energetic and lively as ever, but his smiles and yells were different today. Being locked up in Vendicare didn't seem to have affected him at all, and to this Tsuna's thankful.

And how fine he looked, that Sasagawa.

For the second time, Tsuna slammed her face to something; the sand, this time.

"Juudaime?" Gokudera called. "Are you sure –"

"I'm – I'm just thirsty, haha, that's all…" Tsuna stiffly replied as sand stuck to her face as she lifted her head up.

"You could have said so! Wait here Tenth; I'll bring you some drinks." The silver haired teen exclaimed and dashed off immediately like a retriever after a stick.

Tsuna sighed, feeling restless.

Haru cheered as Yamamoto (who was her partner in the game) scored one for them. They high-fived. Ryohei yelled something while Kyoko complimented the baseball player.

Yamamoto. Don't get started with Yamamoto.

Tsuna dusted herself off of the sand and didn't want to look at her raven haired guardian, because thoughts that made her heart beat a little faster were flooding her brain already. She wanted to get away. Where's Reborn anyway? Tsuna stood up, completely forgot about Gokudera, and walked off aimlessly to escape this torture.

_Crash_.

"I'm sorry! A-Are you alright?"

Tsuna blinked twice as she got knocked down by the stranger who slammed onto her. "I'm okay!" she hastily replied and felt a hand pull hers.

When she looked at that person, she felt like she saw something very grave, like kittens dying.

It was Enma.

The Shimon boss' crimson eyes were unblinking as he stared at Tsuna (of course, he didn't know the girl was his friend). Tsuna stared back, terrified.

Enma, who concluded that he made her scared out of her wits, hurried another apology.

"S-Sorry! I… I'm really sorry! A-Are you hurt? Are you bleeding?" the red head panicked and looked at her if she was injured.

"Hey Enma!" Katou Julie, whose hair was swept back in a messy little ponytail and was wearing swimming shorts, ran toward the two no-good bosses. "You're hitting on girls without me! Sneaky!" The bespectacled teen poked Enma on the side and checked Tsuna out. "Hello there miss. Don't be too comfortable with this one; he's no-good."

Tsuna opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. Enma flushed immediately. "Julie! Stop it! I'm _not_ hitting on girls! I – I just –"

Before the crimson haired teen could finish, Decimo had already made a run for it.

"Aww, Enma, you scared her off."

"Julie!" He sighed. "Ahh, what should I do now?"

Tsuna was hyperventilating. _'Enma-kun is here.'_ She ran faster at the very thought. Was it Reborn? It probably was him. He's always the mastermind of everything .

"Tsuna!"

'_Oh no,'_ Tsuna thought bitterly running faster than ever before. _'Did Enma-kun find out already? What am I gonna do?'_

"Tsuna, wait a minute!"

'_He's getting closer!'_ She thought, wishing that she didn't leave her mittens in the hotel.

"Tsuna!" A hand grabbed her arm, effectively stopping her.

"I'm not Tsuna!" She shouted, shutting her eyes tightly.

The voice chuckled. "What are you saying?"

Tsuna opened her eyes. "Dino-san!"

"What's wrong?" The blond asked, loosening his grip on his little brother (sister). "You look like a mess."

Tsuna wanted to cry and breathe properly at the same time. "Shimon," She said between breaths, "They're here!"

"Oh, you saw them?" Dino beamed, coaxing Tsuna to sit on a nearby bench. "I invited them here."

"WHAT?" Dino jumped at the sudden change of tone. "B-But why?"

"Why? It's to help you out of course!" The Cavallone boss chuckled. "It's what allies do, isn't it?"

To this, Tsuna had nothing to reply to. Dino was right. Finally defeated, she heaved out a sigh of frustration. "I'm just… I'm just… _Embarrassed_. I don't want them to see me like this."

"You're embarrassed?" To this, the blond klutz fell a little silent. "Then why did you introduce yourself to me that day if you were embarrassed?"

"Because you're my sworn brother!" Tsuna replied. "If I didn't tell you, then that would be… Something like betrayal."

Dino smiled and patted Tsuna's head, and had the urge to mess her hair but didn't, since it was already messy. "The Shimon and Vongola family share deep bonds since Primo's time, isn't that right? Then Enma has been your brother longer than I have been!"

The brunette frowned, guilt sweeping through her. "I'm sorry. I just… Don't want to get any more people involved. I don't want them to get into the mess I'm in."

"You know it doesn't work like that when you're in the Mafia." The Cavallone Boss chuckled. "Sometimes you're just too kind for your own good, Tsuna."

Tsuna blinked at that, not knowing what it meant.

"Should we go back to where Reborn and the others are?" Dino stood up and beamed still.

Decimo froze. "No, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Hmm? Why not?"

"Well…I…I can't take it anymore."

"What?"

"My friends. Wearing…Swimming trunks. And looking…really…_g-great_."

Dino stared at her for a couple of seconds.

"You mean, you…?"

"Yes."

"_Wow_…okay." The blond sank back to the bench beside her.

"It's really disturbing."

"I can imagine."

"Sucks to be you."

Silence.

"Reborn!" Both Dino and Tsuna exclaimed in unpleasant surprise. One of them almost fell out of the bench.

The baby hitman was sitting between them wearing his usual suit, but this time he didn't have his coat and his sleeves were rolled up. "Come on, Dame-Tsuna. We're going to meet 'em."

"Meet _them_?" Tsuna repeated. "The other arcobaleno you mean? Wait, where are they, anyway?"

"Dunno." He shrugged his little shoulders. "I forgot to tell them where we should all meet."

"How can you forget something like that?"

"Wait, _why_ are you going to meet them, exactly?" Dino butted in suddenly and crossed his arms.

"Just to make things clearer." Reborn smirked. Leon jumped from his head to Tsuna and scampered toward her shoulder and transformed into a bright green, loosely woven t-shirt with the words "SEVERUS SNAPE IS THE BRAVEST MAN I EVER KNEW" at its center.

"Come on." Reborn jumped off of the bench and started walking away.

Tsuna stood up as well and turned to Dino. "I'll tell you everything later, Dino-san!" She ran toward Reborn who had now disappeared in the thick tree-filled area of the island, leaving a partly confused Cavallone boss sitting on that bench.

XXX

Reborn was looking intently at the sky as they strode.

"What are you looking at?" Tsuna asked and turned his head upwards.

"Colonello's sign."

"Sign?"

The hitman stopped. "There."

He pointed at a bird soaring so high it looked like a mere speck on the blue. It circled on a spot and never moved toward any other path. Without saying anything, Reborn continued walking. Tsuna felt the aura of the situation change dramatically; it seemed like he was walking to a place where he would find the answers to all of his questions. A kind of morbid anticipation was bubbling in her stomach as they took one step closer to the destined place; it was as if she was walking on tar.

She felt like she wanted to run away and yet a part of her wanted to know.

They arrived on a clearing where a little hut made out of dried-out palm leaves stood silently, surrounded by bushes of dark purple flowered _Echites_. Tsuna could easily see Fon, who was wearing his usual red clothes, drinking some kind of yellow juice. Colonello was polishing his rifle, and moments later his partner, Falco, landed from flight, scooting near its master.

"Ciaossu."

The other two members of the cursed seven paused and looked at their fellow comrade as he greeted them.

Fon almost choked on his mango juice, but didn't make it obvious. He cleared his throat and bowed in full recognition.

Colonello dropped his rag briefly but picked it up instantly and continued polishing his rifle.

"Judging by your reactions, I think Tsuna gave you two quite the surprise."

Fon smiled apologetically.

"What the hell have you been up to, hey?" The ex-COMSUBIN soldier asked and turned to Tsuna.

"Eh? I… I haven't done anything –"

Colonello kicked him briefly on the face.

"Don't lie to me, kid. _Someone_ did this to you; don't you feel anything, dammit?"

Tsuna almost lost her balance and muffled a shriek upon receiving the hit. The raven haired martial artist stood and put a hand on Colonello's shoulder. "I think we should ask Verde first."

The blond frowned lightly. "Don't _you_ feel it, Fon?"

"Yes, yes, I sense something very peculiar about this but before we go wandering in different conclusions, we must ask for Verde's opinion, because what he will say will matter. I think that is why Reborn asked for the three of us."

Tsuna involuntarily gulped.

Fon looked behind him. A white UFO-like aircraft was lying there beside a window, and Tsuna thought for a moment Gokudera would jump out of the bushes and declare that he's been right all along. He would be delighted to see such a thing, Tsuna was sure. The portal opened on one side and a familiar green-headed scientist jumped out.

Reborn pulled Tsuna toward Verde. "Can you alter genders, Verde?"

The scientist eyed Tsuna carefully and looked back at Reborn. "I_ can, _but not completely, especially with a time limit of at least 8 hours – impossible. If what you've told me is true, Reborn, then this pupil of yours…"

Tsuna felt his heart sink a couple of feet down.

"Your intuition – including Fon's and Colonello's – are in fact right. Something has caused this untimely change." Verde stopped and circled Tsuna, noting details in his head. "If all of your information about this Vongola brat is all facts, then I cannot – _no one_ can – change him back. This contradicts the laws of nature. This kind of transformation is simply _unattainable_. Not even the technology we have in the future could have done this. That is why…it is so troubling."

Tsuna opted to look at Reborn for some kind of assurance – anything, but the hitman didn't speak.

"Something's off about him. About everything, damn it." Colonello frowned and bit his thumb. "Something's not right."

"I am not an expert on these kinds of things," Fon began, "But this…this unsettling feeling – I've felt it once before. But I cannot remember when or where…I think you should see Viper – he knows a lot of things about… _disturbances_."

Tsuna felt chilly when Fon said those words directly to her.

"I'll see what I can do." Verde spun around and strode back to his aircraft.

"Th-Thank you!" Decimo spluttered out. The bespectacled infant threw him a blank look.

"I'm _only_ doing this because _you're_ the bearer of the Sky Vongola ring." Verde replied and rolled his eyes and the portal opened again. "If I wasn't one of the Seven, honestly…God, you lot give me so much trouble…" He hopped in and the portal closed. It hovered and suddenly flew away with a thundering sound.

'_Disturbance,'_ Tsuna thought to herself, her heart beating faster than she thought it would. She caught herself spacing out again, with that single word pounding on her brain unpleasantly like a migraine.

~Fin~

* * *

><p><em><strong>omakeALERT!omakeALERT!omakeALERT!omakeALERT!omakeALERT!omakeALERT!<strong>_

Once there was a useless Crown Princess named Tsuna who had scored so low in her math test during her preliminary examinations. Reborn, her great sadistic tutor, decided to punish her for this ungraceful result. But she knew it was no ordinary penance for Reborn was well known to make every little thing a challenge for his students.

Tsuna-Hime's punishment was imprisonment – she was to be locked in an abandoned tower deep in the woods. But it was no ordinary detention for Reborn stated that he would let her out of the tower _if_ she would solve a single problem – a math problem – etched on the metal door of her jail room. Alas, Tsuna knew it was impossible for her to solve such a thing as she tried countless of times to reason out a solution and failed epically. Seeing that it was utterly useless anyway, she gave up on that and proceeded to try another method of escape.

The Vongola Monarch was famed for controlling what they called the 'Sky' flame. And Tsuna being the heir to the throne naturally inherited this trait. She positioned herself before the fated door and lifted a hand and summoned her dying will and produced a great blast of flame –

But it seemed that the room itself was trolling her. There was no flame emitted from her hand.

Her plan back fired. The room was charmed by Reborn, making it fire proof. U mad, Tsuna?

And so Tsuna-Hime continued to wallow in her moment of despair as she realized this.

Unbeknownst to our heroine, this was a plan of her tutor to scout for a suitable partner – a Prince Charming if you may – that will stand beside the Princess that would soon be Queen. In other words, Reborn's searching for a husbando for Tsuna. Tsuna-Hime didn't know she was imprisoned in a tightly-secured, highly-dangerous, mind-boggling, shit-bricking hell of a prison – she didn't know that Reborn had announced to the whole kingdom and to the neighboring kingdoms as well that whoever saves the Princess from the tower would be crowned King.

And of course she also didn't know that hundreds of men had already perished within the past ten minutes while she had rested her butt on the floor.

And also Tsuna doesn't know that five men – five young, handsome and unstable men had gotten past the preliminary elimination. Only those five guys passed; but it was not over yet. Reborn had expected them to get through after all.

The first one that I'm going to introduce is –

"This wall is so EXTREME!" Shouted the high spirited son of Earl Sasagawa, Ryohei.

Ryohei of the Sasagawa House is a good friend of Tsuna's since he is the older brother of one of her close friends, Kyoko. Tsuna-Hime had treated him much like a true brother, since they practically grew up together.

The young EXTREME noble stared at the EXTREMELY tall and smooth wall standing before them, and shouted, "How do we get past this EXTREME wall?"

"Would you shut up and stop stating the obvious, turf-head!" An emerald eyed young man snapped at Sasagawa, and then continued. "Since the wall is so smooth, I don't think it's practical to climb it."

The next one to shout is Hayato Gokudera, an exiled Prince from a distant kingdom who has a witch for a sister (who was partly the reason why he exiled _himself_) and had been befriended by the fair Princess. The hot-blooded teen decided to become Tsuna's very own knight, though Tsuna did not (want) approve of such thing since they were such good friends and being a knight endangered Hayato's life. In simple terms, the title's just self-proclaimed.

"Well thank _you_ for stating the obvious too, _Hayato_." A tall man with a hairstyle modelled after a tropical fruit retorted casually. "_I_ think it is _logical_ that we find the entrance first – a gate or something."

Mukuro Rokudo was the one who spoke. The peculiar blue haired illusionist is the leader of a known group called Kokuyo who ruled a little town known for growing the most delicious pineapples and for being too similar to the town of Silent Hill. The said group was dreaded by all but it seemed that this was not a threat enough for Tsuna when Mukuro challenged to overthrow the Vongola Monarch. The Princess defeated him in a match – flame versus his six paths of Reincarnation – and surprisingly, Tsuna-Hime won. Defeated, the illusionist vowed he'd be back for revenge but these past few months, Mukuro merely visited the dame-Hime to tease her(to death).

Hayato glared at Mukuro, his green eyes narrowing. "I know that _pineapple head_. But searching for a fucking gate would take us a hell lot of time – time that we should be spending in saving the Princess. So if you could just shut your _fruity_ trap and think _harder_, maybe you could be of some purpose to all of us."

"Who said that _we_ are working together?"

"Come on guys," a raven haired teen piped up with a booming smile. "Tsuna's our priority here; we're just here to save her. It's just a game, na?"

The one who was kind enough to butt in is a young man named Takeshi Yamamoto, son of a very skilled swordsman – they called them _samurai_ – who came from the distant land of Japan. Takeshi was brought by his uncle Asari into the west for him to get his mind off of the untimely death of his father. He met the clumsy Princess the day he arrived. It appears that she had snuck out of the castle to explore the town since she was not allowed to do so due to her status. Being what she is, she was bound to get into trouble but luckily, Takeshi was there to save her ass just in time. That was the start of their friendship. Eventually Tsuna also introduced Takeshi to all of her close friends (including Hayato and Ryohei) which helped to put the swordsman's attention away from depression.

"It's _not_ just a game you sword-idiot!" Hayato snapped, fuming. "Didn't you hear what Master Reborn said? The Princess was kidnapped by some fucktard and – and she's in danger! We have to save her _immediately_!"

"Huh? But I think what Reborn-san said was –"

CLANGCLANGCLANG.

Three pairs of eyes whipped toward the sound that butted in their merry chat.

"Kufufu, you know _Kyoya_," Mukuro sarcastically began, "You can't 'bite' the wall 'to death' no matter hard you try."

Sharp blue grey eyes didn't bother to look at the illusionist. The dark haired (not) gentleman relaxed his arms and pushed something on the tonfa he was holding and immediately spikes came out of the flawless steel.

The tonfa totting fella is Kyoya Hibari, 18th son of the Emperor Fon of China. He came to the west with his little sister I-pin to find a worthy opponent since he was diagnosed to die from ennui. Upon setting foot on the land, he successfully met Mukuro who was apparently strolling with his meek twin sister, Chrome, that morning. The two instantly made the unbreakable vow of fighting each other to death for any reason they can think of (like scandalous hairstyles and of carrying yellow fluffy animals around). Chrome found it necessary to inform Tsuna-Hime since she was the only person aside herself who could calm Mukuro's tits now that the latter was not listening to her anymore. And so to Tsuna's horror, she found two bloody, exhausted and insane men fighting upon her arrival.

Seeing that the situation required some divine intervention, she opted to go into hyper mode since obviously, no angel was willing to step in and help her. Tsuna managed to separate the two and then proceeded to lecture about 'illogical fighting'. The princess didn't know stepping in would be the greatest mistake she would ever make.

Kyoya decided to fight _her_ instead.

After so many 'Hiieee's from Tsuna and protests from Mukuro, their fight ended when the 18th crowned prince to the throne decided to stop since he noticed his little sister and his pet were missing (he's not a good onii-chan. _Boo_.). Before leaving, he thanked Tsuna for '_giving him the cure'_ and told her he'd _'come back for more'_ after he found the two.

CLANGCLANGCRASH.

"Well fuck," Hayato stared at the wall incredulously, "There's no way we could break through it either."

The wall has a first layer of steel coating, which Kyoya had successfully destroyed. Underneath it was stone, and underneath that you could almost see another layer of steel.

"As I was saying –"

BOOM.

The four of them froze their asses from moving.

"Who the fuck did just –"

"What in the name of–"

"Haha, wow."

"…"

They saw a fist punch into the air among the rubble and dust, and there was no need for them to utter a word.

"I punched an EXTREME _hole_ in the EXTREME wall!"

"You were saying, Pineapple head?" Hayato couldn't help but to slap a snide remark at the illusionist.

And so with the first obstacle gone, the five of them went on and continued their quest.

**omakeALERT!omakeALERT!omakeALERT!omakeALERT!omakeALERT!omakeALERT!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope this monstrous chapter is enough to be my compensation for not updating. Lol. Anyway, yeah, what do you think? **Have you noticed the clue I included in this chapter?** I guess not, since it was waaaaay too vague. _**But if you think you found something, let me know. **_**I'll let you decide on who Tsuna ends up in the little omake of mine as a ****prize****.**

Right.

Leave me some delicious reviews guys. Thanks for reading!

Later. *rides nyancat and leaves*


	11. Tsuna Life

**A/N:** Oh wow. How long has it been? *nervous laugh* *avoids random projectile* O_O *gets down on her knees* please forgive me for not updating for months… I am terribly sorry. College is getting most of my attention and well…The current manga chapters totally ruined my plot. X( I know. Boohoo. Why can't I think of another plot sooner? Well, plotbunnies are currently in hibernation right now, so... I hope you guys understand.

I can't promise fast updates at this point. _**A chapter per month would be the most I can do for you.**_ /sigh. As much as I want to write, I don't have the talent of getting ideas so easily and putting them into words as fast as fuck.

So for the month of January, I give you the 11th chapter.

**11 is where Hibari is the villain who's overly possessive, Enma is the Prince who saves the day, and Mukuro tells Tsuna he's loyal thru flowers.**

XXX

"Stop brooding."

Tsuna forced not to sigh. "But–"

"Worrying will only add more lines to your face." Reborn looked at her nonchalantly. "We're on vacation. If you don't want to trouble your friends any further, stop looking so gloomy. "

Decimo didn't reply. Her tutor was right, after all. She had survived so many trials – will she let this thing put her down?

"U-Uh, excuse m–"

The baby hitman sensed the familiar presence and jumped from Tsuna's shoulder to land a kick on the speaker's face before latter could finish his sentence.

"R-Reborn what are yo–"

The brunette's skin began to crawl again.

"Ow ow ow…Reborn-san… why did you kick me?" Enma lay on his back on the sandy soil with a hand clutching his nose. He rose from his uncomfortable position and noted that the Arcobaleno had made himself comfortable on his head.

"Ciaossu, Enma." The hitman greeted as if he never landed a foot on the teen's face. "I see you've been following us for a while now. What took you so long to _approach_ the _lady_? _Pathetic_ _as always_. You know, you'll die a virgin if you don't get some confidence in that body of yours."

Tsuna felt her heart rate double within a second. Enma looked redder than Gokudera's flame.

"I-I'm just – I was just – I didn't –"

The poor Shimon boss was panicking so much that he looked like he was just about to pass out. Tsuna felt embarrassed as well, but a light bubble of laughter was slowly rising to her lips at the sight of her flailing friend.

"E-Everyone was…Looking for Sawada-san." Enma didn't dare to look directly at Tsuna. "Tsuna-kun's guardians noticed she disappeared…and they met us on the way…and…We ended up looking for Sawada-san together."

"Hmm. So Dame-Enma's the prince who saves the girl huh? Congratulations, she's all yours." The hitman jumped away and Leon, who was still a T-shirt, transformed back and jumped onto Reborn's head.

"Wah!" Enma averted his gaze away quickly upon seeing that much skin on his friend's supposed distant cousin as if looking at her was such a grave sin. Tsuna flung her hands on her chest, immediate panic rising in her head.

"Reborn! Come back! _REBORN_!" Tsuna desperately called but the tutor had already disappeared.

And then there was an awkward silence.

"U-Uhm…"

Tsuna felt cold sweat running down her neck. Should she run away?

"Sorry about e-earlier…I...I swear I wasn't – wasn't hitting on you!"

"…" _He was still worried about that?_

Enma decided to take off the shirt he was wearing and reached it out for Tsuna to take. "Please take it. _Wear_ it."

Without thinking twice Decimo grabbed it from the redhead and wore it. At least they both agreed that the damned orange bikini was just too embarrassing to let other people see.

"I'm Kozato Enma." He said meekly, now able to look at her, though just briefly.

"I'm…" She hesitated for a moment, "_Tsuna_. Sawada Tsuna."

Enma nodded still flustered. "A pleasure to meet you…"

Tsuna nodded back, deciding it was a good choice not to talk too much.

"Shall we go back…?"

The latter merely nodded again and hurried after Enma as they walked together in silence.

XXX

"Go away."

"Come on Kyoya, I just came here. Give your tutor some consideration won't you?"

A glare shot past through the Cavallone Boss but the blond didn't seem to mind. The raven haired teen humped and turned away from the older man, making Hibird shift on his hair.

"Why are you so cranky today?" Dino inquired as he made himself comfortable beside his student. "Something wrong?"

Hibari said nothing. Dino sighed.

"Alright, alright. If you don't want to tell me, then that's fine." The blond smiled and scratched his head, as he remembered Hibari got cranky at the slightest disturbances almost all the time. "I'm a bit bothered myself, actually."

Hibari still said nothing, but Dino saw him shift a little, indicating that he was listening.

"You might have noticed that Tsuna disappeared."

The younger man completely turned his head to face him again. "Who?"

Dino blinked. "Tsuna."

"The male herbivore?"

"Uh…" He thought for a moment here and remembered Kyoya didn't know the female Tsuna and the male herbivore he was pertaining to was the same person. "Yeah."

"Hn."

"He's in some kind of trouble right now." Dino sighed and stared at the gorgeous view of the sea in front of them. "I hope he'll be alright…" He hung his head low and mused aloud. "I wonder what the Arcobaleno told him."

Hibari raised an eyebrow. If the herbivore met the Arcobaleno, including Reborn, then that would mean…

"He's here?"

Dino whipped his head to look at Kyoya once more.

_Shit_.

XXX

"E-En – er – Kozato-san," Tsuna called, and Enma tensed up a bit, "Are we…Lost?"

Enma blushed once more and commenced a staring contest with the ground. "I'm sorry…"

Decimo forced herself not to let her palm meet her face. She forgot they were both no-good and putting them together in one place meant disaster. Why did Reborn suddenly took off at such unconventional time? Was he hinting to tell Enma about her condition?

Probably.

Tsuna stared at the confused redhead ahead of her, who was currently whipping his head from left to right, uncertain where they should tread next.

Should she tell him now?

"K-Kozato-kun –"

"Ah, someone's here!" Enma exclaimed as he saw a black plop of hair from afar. Tsuna turned to look took as well, greatly glad that they would be finally saved. Maybe telling Enma everything on this very moment wasn't a good idea after all. "Help us!"

The head turned, and what Tsuna next sent a chill down her spine.

"We – _hhhmmmf_…" The brunette shoved a hand onto the redhead's mouth and dragged him to the thick bushes. Enma's eyes shot wide, his pools of crimson questioning Tsuna's actions.

"Shh, please, don't speak." Tsuna mouthed her words and kept her hand on Enma's mouth. "_Please_, _please_ _Enma_-_kun_…"

"Were those people?" _Was that the Shimon Boss?_ Dino blinked and then strained his eyes. "And –"

"That _female_ herbivore." Hibari muttered and narrowed his eyes at the very spot the two disappeared.

"What?" Dino looked puzzled on the outside, but actually he was panicking. He had no idea how the tonfa totting student of his managed to extract a piece of truth from his well-constructed lies. To know why Hibari found it appropriate to look in the forested part of the island would probably take him a lot of time to figure out. But right now, he had to avert the prefect's attention away from his little brother-turned-sister.

"…Maybe we were just imagining things."

Kyoya shot him a look. "I don't think we have the same perception regarding imagination."

"A coincidence?"

"There's no such thing."

"Maybe it was just a bird. With a _really_ long tail."

Hibari raised an eyebrow at him. "A bird who can call out _help_?"

"Parrots can talk."

The prefect rolled his eyes. "Do you honestly _think_ a human being would teach a parrot to call out help and _then_ release it to the wild?"

"Hey, it can happen."

"You are an idiot."

"Kyoya, come on, we're wasting time here," Dino ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "The sun's preparing itself to set and there's a lot of mosquit – Kyoya?"

All he saw next was Hibari running stealthily toward two retreating figures.

"_Shit_," A hand landed on the blond's face. "Fuck, Tsuna, why do you have such bad timing?"

"He's coming!"

"Just _run_ Enma-kun!"

"_That's_ Hibari Kyoya! That's _him_!"

"Run! _Over_ _there_!"

"Why are we running?"

"He will _end_ my existence! I am so sorr –"

"I will do _more_ than that if you don't cease your irritating chat. Stop running – or I will bite you to –"

"Kyoya! Wait a moment!" Dino, who, miraculously, wasn't tripping yet, called out in distress. "I don't know what you're thinking – Tsuna's _just_ a girl!"

The prefect swung his tonfa toward the retreating female but missed, though barely, causing Tsuna to scream in panic. The steel weapon hit a tree instead, making a few leaves fall. A vein popped on the prefect's forehead because of this and then briefly looked at Dino.

"If you mind, Bucking Bronco," he now resumed chasing the two, "Do _not_ interrupt me when I'm hunting, or _talking_, for that matter."

"If you hurt that girl, Kyoya," The blond sputtered out, breathing heavily, "I will never –"

"You'll what, herbivore?" the teen spun around and halted immediately, the glint in his eyes screaming impatience. "'_Never forgive me'_? Tch, you and your _pathetic_ ideals about being a gentleman –"

Both of them halted from doing anything at the sudden spike of power, which faded away as fast as it appeared. They looked at each other for a second and scanned the surroundings.

"They're gone." Dino mused aloud and tried to catch his breath. "That feeling –"

"That _girl_," Kyoya almost gritted his teeth as his hold on his tonfa tightened exponentially, "She will pay for helping my quarry."

"Oh Chrome, I couldn't thank you enough –"

"Tsu-Tsuna-san –"

Enma stood rooted on the ground while he watched Tsuna-kun's distant cousin hug Chrome Dokuro to death.

"Tsuna-san," the frail girl, now flustered, meekly began, "We must move. The cloud man has good senses –"

"Oh, right, you're right," Tsuna exhaled shortly as she released Chrome from her squeeze and glanced at the Shimon Boss. "Enma-kun?"

The redhead blushed at the sudden call. "Ah, yeah. We should ge –"

"_Roll. Cambio Forma."_

A gust filled with cloud flames blasted through them, and numerous large handcuffs came shooting at random directions, ensnaring trees and other miscellaneous objects.

"Kyoya, for God's sake!" Dino shouted in his mother tongue as he dodged one specifically large handcuff, "Stop this at once! You're going to destroy – destroy _everything_!"

Hibari shot an icy glare at the blond. "Shut up Cavallone. That girl promised me a fight. I'm going to get it _or_ she dies."

"What do you mean she – She _promised_ to fight you!"

Chrome and Enma heard this as well, and whipped their heads toward the quivering brunette.

"That is the most _fucked_ _up_ decision I _ever_ made so can we just please run _now_!"

And so, they did.

"If we're going to die here, I just want to tell you guys that I'm so sorry for dragging both of you into this mess," Tsuna muttered as they tried to evade the numerous oversized handcuffs chasing after them. "I am so sorry for – Chrome!"

A small handcuff latched onto the illusionist's ankle and began dragging her back to its source.

"He-Help me!"

Without thinking, Tsuna grabbed her hand and tried to pull back, but later got dragged as well.

"E-Enma-kun!"

Enma blinked twice before realizing the predicament they were in. He lunged forward to catch Tsuna's hand, but a gleam of light made him stop in his tracks.

He had an idea.

Kyoya yanked on the chains – the resistance on them were getting greater by the passing second, and this meant his prey got caught in it successfully.

But something was odd. The manner how they pulled was too strong.

Enma was the only male in their group; though he did not possess much muscle power, obviously. The Sawada girl looked weak and the Mist girl, even weaker – maybe they got somebody to help them? Or maybe that pineapple…

He gritted his teeth at the idea and pulled harder, but the chains pulled him forward with a force so great that he had lost his grip on them.

Something is wrong.

Hibari dashed to the source of the force, determined to see the cause of the unusual power.

"That _Cozzato_ kid…"

In front of him a little black hole continued to suck his chains in with such ferocity, that even he wouldn't dare to get an inch closer. So this was how they escaped, he mused. He didn't know how they broke the cuff off of their body, but this one move was quite clever.

The miniature black hole began to decrease in size and eventually disappeared on its own, leaving the last of the chains on the ground.

"…I will _bite_ him to death."

XXX

"You two enjoyed yourselves, didn't you?"

Tsuna threw her tutor an icy look. "Yeah, we did. Thanks for getting our asses kicked, Reborn."

The Arcobaleno smirked at this.

"Juudaime! Are you _really_ sure you're alright?" A very worried Gokudera asked for the umpteenth time, which Tsuna graciously replied to, for the umpteenth time as well. Escaping that hell was quite a relief, but getting back to safety (if you can call it that way) was tiring all the same.

"Ahaha, don't worry too much, Gokudera," Yamamoto chirped with a wide smile, though traces of concern were still visible on his face. "Tsuna's strong. She can handle everything!"

Enma gaped at this scene. Why is this so familiar?

"Hahi! Tsuna-chan! And Chrome-chan and Enma-kun too! You three look worn out!" exclaimed a fairly worried Haru.

"Are you both okay?" Kyoko was the next to ask. "We were worried when we couldn't find you anywhere in the island…"

"Don't mind it too much; all they need is some food," Reborn butted in as he jumped to Yamamoto's head. "I'm sure you guys are all hungry."

No one objected, for it was true, after all. Even Tsuna, who wanted to retort (since food wouldn't save her from Hibari's wrath) had no energy left to do so.

And so, they enjoyed each other's company over supper.

…Which wasn't very enjoyable at all, as it turned out, since Gokudera kept sprouting up random things about 'Juudaime's safety' and blowing things up while Ryohei and Koyo were arguing about girls in swimwear. Julie immediately snaked his way to where Chrome sat and stroke up a conversation, which made Adelheid (jealous) bothered, since Vongola's Mist looked like she has _not_ gotten over Daemon possessing the Shimon guardian. This later produced a lot of icy spikes and damaged property and Yamamoto laughing in the background.

And of course all the blame for all the trouble done was passed on to Tsuna. As usual.

The brunette sighed as she cleaned the mess her family made just moments ago and swore she would get back at Reborn someday for all the shit he's put her through. Gokudera and Yamamoto, and also Haru and Kyoko offered to help her clean up but Reborn told them it is the _Boss'_ responsibility to clear away every trouble the family has.

"LIES." Tsuna muttered under her breath. "_All_ lies."

"Sawada-san?"

Tsuna almost jumped out of her skin. "A-Ah, E-Enma-kun…What is it?"

The redhead had his usual poker face on. "I'm here to clean up too."

"Oh." She smiled. "Reborn got you too huh?"

Enma's eyebrows came together. "…Yeah." He knelt down and proceeded to pick the broken plates on the ground.

"He's always like this," Tsuna sighed and continued wiping the spilled juices and soup on the floor. "Giving us all the trouble to clean up in the end."

That was it. He had to ask.

"Why did Reborn-san call you the 'Boss' when he was talking earlier to Gokudera-san and the others?"

Tsuna froze at this.

"I've been wondering…" Crimson eyes darted to the brunette's form as he stood, "About Tsuna-kun's whereabouts. Yamamoto-san and Gokudera-san's answers were too blunt when I asked them, and whenever I try to question Reborn-san, he just falls asleep. It's as if everyone's avoiding to talk about him…"

Decimo's stomach lurched. She felt bad for lying to her friend straight to the face – for betraying the trust they built overtime.

"I don't think Tsuna-kun would just leave so suddenly like that," Enma added as he gazed at the broken shards of ceramic in his hand, "He's not like that at all."

That was it. He had to tell him.

"Enma-kun –"

"PI-PU PU PU PIII!"

"Hiiiiieee!"

Tsuna almost jumped out of her skin as a familiar tall girl covered in different flowers appeared beside her, while holding a plate of something unrecognizable.

"Shittopi-chan." Enma blurted out, surprisingly _not_ surprised by his guardian's unusual entrance.

"Would you like some, Enma?" She extended her arm and showed him the plate.

"No, thank you, Shittopi-chan. I'm quite full." The redhead smiled.

"And you…?" The Shimon guardian turned her heel to the brunette. "_Vongola Tenth_?"

Tsuna couldn't answer Shitt P.'s question after hearing those words.

Crimson eyes darted toward the two females interchangeably. "Shittopi-chan… What do you mean by that?"

"Take my word as it is, Enma-kun." Her lips curved into a smile as she retracted her hand that was holding the plate. The peculiar girl hummed to herself and then skipped away, as if the words she just uttered did not hold any weight on the Shimon boss.

Enma turned his head to the brunette, wide-eyed – very much expecting an explanation.

A sigh.

"There's no turning back, huh?..."

XXX

Silence. For a skipping second Tsuna thought Enma was going to laugh at her story, but the latter kept his mouth shut, as if digesting the words.

"So you're still waiting for Mammon-san."

The brunette almost jumped when he spoke. She slowly nodded in response.

"I see."

More silence. Maybe it must have been more of a shock to the redhead than Tsuna had anticipated it would be, since the Shimon boss limited his words to a few. A little while later she couldn't take it any longer. The fact that Enma kept his mouth shut made everything awkward.

"I – I think we should retire for now," Tsuna suggested and stood up, and for some reason, wanted to avoid Enma's compass eyes. "Everyone must be wondering why we're taking so long, so let's go back, okay?"

But as she took a step forward, a hand had made a grab for her own.

"I'm sorry I can't do anything for you, T-Tsuna-kun!"

She whipped her head back to look at her friend, all the while suppressing the laugh that was about to surface from her lips since Enma's voice cracked earlier.

"It must be hard," He cleared his throat, "Being…A girl right now. You have to pretend to be somebody else…and act like a real girl in front of everyone. I don't know any way to change you back, but if you need anything else, j-just don't hesitate to call me!"

Heck, nobody knew Enma can be this sweet. Tsuna hoped the warmth on her cheeks didn't take on a visible form.

"It's not really that tough," She smiled and squeezed his hand in return. "Well, maybe except for some instances…" For a brief moment Tsuna remembered how she nearly died of embarrassment when it was '_that'_ time of the month, "I just don't like lying to everyone about this. Though, I don't want to tell them either, since…it's embarrassing. And it'll make things complicated."

Enma nodded and stared at their tightly linked hands and didn't know what to do if he should let it be or break the contact off. Tsuna noticed it and decided to do the latter.

"L-Let's go," She smiled again and started walking in a normal pace; letting Enma walk with her in sync. The redhead nodded again and followed her with a light smile also on his lips.

Binoculars-Leon turned back to its normal chameleon form and settled on Reborn's fedora. From his hiding position, the arcobaleno smirked at the two retreating bosses as he watched them walk side-by-side. "Always remember about bonds, Tsuna. The bonds you make will always be there whichever form you may take."

XXX

Tsuna felt cold in her sleep.

She never remembered anyone turning the air-conditioning to max before she and the other girls slept. The bed was toasty and nice – in fact she had fallen asleep so quickly when she hit the bed and pulled the comforters over her. So why does it feel cold all of a sudden?

She opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry at first; darkness was everywhere. A little red light surfaced in her line of sight and for some reason, it gave her a bad feeling, like a foreboding. Tsuna blinked a couple of times, and the red light transformed into a flower; a blood red spider lily. It looked so beautiful in the darkness; so beautiful that it made Tsuna want to pick it up and keep it.

Tsuna reached out and when she touched the lily, everything went dark.

She opened her eyes.

"Shh."

One red eye. One blue. Caramel eyes recognized them well, and fast, especially when they were just a few inches away from hers. A gloved hand was cupping her mouth so that she wouldn't be able to make any noise. The comforters that were warming her a few moments prior to this situation were tossed aside. Tsuna thought Mukuro was hovering in mid-air but she felt his leg when she tried to shift a little. The older teen was on all fours, with one leg between Tsuna's legs.

Well this position is awkward. Especially when you're just wearing a cotton shirt and panties.

"If you scream or make any unnecessary noise," Mukuro smiled and his breath touched Tsuna's face, "I won't be as kind as I was last time."

The brunette flushed when the illusionist leaned closer to her to whisper and then nodded once. The indigo haired man retracted his hand.

"_M-Mukuro,_" The Decimo whispered back in alarm and in a bit of anger. "What are you doing?" She sat up and mist-user moved back. "W-Why did you take my comforters – my blankets –"

"I was gonna have fun." The teen answered honestly and sat properly, with his back resting on the headboard. "But you suddenly woke up and ruined my perfect chance."

With this Tsuna flung her hands to cover herself as if she was naked. "Wh-What –"

"Don't be stupid. I'm not lusting for that kind of body." The illusionist smirked and twirled the head of his trident with one hand. "I was gonna stab you in the face with this so I could possess you at last. I thought it would be a good idea to watch your reaction when you wake up from the pain of it and then realize that you've lost to me."

Tsuna had never wanted to punch anyone in the face as much as he wanted to punch Mukuro right now.

"Now now, don't glare at me like that." He said and looked at Decimo. "I won't be in the mood to tell you what may help you to change back if you keep that up."

These words completely turned Tsuna's mood to the opposite of bat-shit angry.

Mukuro chuckled silently and glanced at Haru, Kyoko, Chrome, I-pin, and Bianchi who were still fast asleep. "It's such a shame, Tsunayoshi-kun. Just as when you became my _lover_, things became bitter between the two of us."

The heat on her cheeks fought itself back and Tsuna found herself suddenly explaining things to the illusionist. "Wha – I didn't intend to make it look that way, I never expected Chrome to misunderstand–"

"Oya~" Mukuro smiled eerily at Decimo and cut her off and paused for a second. "Don't worry; I'm not angry at you, _amore_. All I wish is for you to be a little quiet for the time being and listen to me _very_ carefully."

Tsuna particularly didn't like the word 'amore'. She didn't speak anymore, but she still half-glared at the other teen.

"Did you know that flowers help people's mood to brighten up?" He said in a matter-of-factly way. "I know these past days were tough for you, so I thought I'd bring you some flowers." Something shimmered in Mukuro's hand, and before Tsuna realized what he was gonna give her, a stunning bouquet of white flowers materialized themselves in front of her.

"These _aren't_ my favourite ones," He said sweetly; smoothly, much like silk, but there was a glint of animosity in his eyes. "But I hope these white orchids will help you greatly."

The brunette took the bouquet and stared at them for a while, admiring their beauty since it looked like it glowed faintly in the dark. "But Mukuro –"

"I'll see you again soon, _amore_." A gloved hand pulled Decimo closer to the mist guardian. Mukuro kissed her on the temple and then rose from the bed. "It seems I have awakened one of your roommates." Tsuna put a hand on the area where she was kissed by the ex-Vendicare inmate, and stuttered as she called him again.

"W-Wait, Mukuro, d-don't go yet, I –"

A gust of wind. The sliding doors leading to the veranda were now open; its curtains swaying with the wind as it rushed into the room. Almost immediately the surroundings smelled like the sea as the air filled the room.

Tsuna blinked and scanned the perimeter of their room.

Mukuro had vanished.

When the sound of cloth rubbing against cloth registered in her brain, she remembered what the illusionist had told her.

_I have awakened one of your roommates._

"I-I'm sorry…" a tiny voice said, and it was Chrome. She shifted and sat up, her face all red and a bit sweaty from both nervousness and from the heat since she was hiding herself in her covers. "I thought I heard Mukuro-sama…and I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you two…I didn't mean to w-w-_watch_…I'm sorry. I'm sorry…"

Tsuna, for the umpteenth time, felt all of her blood rushing to her face.

"N-No, I…We weren't doing anything. Just, just talking. Nothing special." But she knew Chrome was thinking the exact opposite. The frail girl nodded and stared at the flowers Mukuro gave Tsuna. Her eye widened a bit, then she blushed as if she was the one that received the flowers.

"Did you know, Tsuna-san? White orchids symbolize loyalty." Chrome muttered, a little shy as she did so. She cleared her throat when Tsuna got what she was implying. "I'm sure…I'm sure your worries would be eased by the sight of those."

Tsuna looked back to the white orchids. "I hope so."

A few streaks of light were coloring the sky by now, signalling the sunrise. Gentle light flowed its way into the room and hit the ebony white flowers.

_(All I wish is for you to be a little quiet for the time being and listen to me __**very**__ carefully.)_

Heart rate doubled. Breathing quickened.

_(I know these past days were tough for you, so I thought I'd bring you some flowers.)_

Pupils dilated within caramel orbs.

_(These __**aren't**__ my favourite ones,)_

She remembered the hate in his dichromatic eyes, despite the sweetness of his voice. This hate; she knew Mukuro had a special kind of wrath toward one particular person. Tsuna couldn't be mistaken.

_**(But I hope these white orchids will help you greatly.)**_

Tsuna's grip on the bouquet tightened. Mukuro wasn't talking about flowers.

He was talking about Byakuran.

**XXX**

_**A/N:**_

((Byakuran means white orchid.))

DUHM DUHM, DUHM DUHM…

Well that was really crappy. And short! Boohoo. But I hope you guys give me a little consideration, 'kay? My brain got stuck with college shit so it's quite hard to write again. I'll try to make it up to you by writing a longer chapter next time, or continuing the omake.

Anyway, I got a drawing tablet last year so I figured I should make a make a little **askblog** on **Tumblr**. So for those who wanna kill time, or whatnot, feel free to visit me and ask random questions. The address is **ask – tyltsuna . tumblr . com. **I'm drawing for TYL-Tsuna…well, obviously. XD

That's all. See you in February. Oh and merry Christmas (to those who celebrate/celebrated) and happy New Year also, though it's way too late.

-Lulu


End file.
